Down for the Count
by JakiBlue
Summary: What if Andros never found Zordon? What if Astronema now ruled the Universe? And what if one ranger was forced to commit the ultimate betrayal?
1. Up on a Roof

**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just borrowing.

Note: Consider this AU. Just an idea I had. I know re-telling the events in 'C2D' has been done to death, but I have this thing about beating dead horses… umm…not literally, of course.

* * *

_1: Up on a Roof_

"Where are the rangers?"

Astronema's voice boomed from high above, echoing eerily into silence despite the scores of people gathered below her. As one, their horror-stricken faces fixed on this newest, and most deadly of nightmares from beyond their world, mixed expressions of defiance and despair so clearly evident as the seconds ticked by and they waited… waited for their saviors to come.

The self-declared conqueror of Earth had been waiting, as well. She fully expected to return to this very spot and see them standing before her, ready to defend their home, to sacrifice themselves for the rest of humanity. And for the briefest of moments, the young woman who was once known as Karone thought she felt a pang of disappointment at their absence.

Then, she remembered that she couldn't feel anything.

She watched with feigned disinterest as several would-be heroes stepped forward, each one identifying themselves as rangers, mocking her, denying her. She stood utterly quiet, allowing them their moment of delusion.

These foolish, pathetic Terrans couldn't even acknowledge the truth. They refused to believe that the rangers would desert them. Well, she was here to educate them. She would teach them obedience.

Right after she taught them subjugation.

"Since your _protectors_ have seen fit to abandon you…"

Astronema raised her staff with deadly intent, pointing it, menacingly, at the crowds assembled at her feet.

"…then you will die in their place!"

A thunderous crack of energy ripped through the air, surging downward, cutting through stone and bodies alike. Screams of terror erupted as it carved a path of destruction across the ground, the sudden explosions causing a hailstorm of debris to fall upon the crowds. Death was raining down on the defenseless inhabitants of Earth, whose only crime was in believing in the magical forces of good that had somehow always shielded them from its evil counterpart.

Until today.

People were running in all directions, pushing, shoving, and climbing over the injured bodies beneath them in a desperate attempt to escape. Astronema continued her assault, bolts of dark, magical energy leaping from her staff, blasting everything and everyone in its path with murderous accuracy.

She had never felt such power. Only now, with the end of Dark Specter, did she truly command the forces he'd bestowed upon her with his own twisted, corrupted benevolence. How ironic that a creature of such might, a destroyer of worlds, should be killed, not in battle against his enemies, but by the ambitions of his own minions.

It was a fitting end to such a vile existence. Darkonda unwitting killing himself in the process had been an unexpected bonus. Astronema now had complete and utter control. There wasn't a being alive that could oppose her will.

"Stop!"

A chorus of voices shouted in unison, barely heard above the chaos. Astronema hesitated, the tip of her staff still pulsating with barely restrained power. Ecliptor came to stand beside her, his ever-protective presence casting a formidable shadow that nearly encompassed her own.

The deep tremor of his voice sounded in her ear, and he pointed, "There."

She blinked her eyes to focus, trying to peer through the smoke and flames. On the roof of a nearby building, five figures stood in a row. They were too far away for her to see them clearly, yet there was no mistaking their arrogant stance.

"Rangers…" she hissed.

The commotion below seemed to grind to a halt as humans and monsters, alike, all turned their gazes skyward. Three young men and two young women were standing proudly, their clothes torn and soiled with dirt and blood. Of course, they could have been anyone, but, instinctively, the frightened citizens of Angel Grove knew…

"Rangers!"

As one, Carlos, Cassie, Zhane, Ashley and T.J. took a step forward, their furious gazes locked on the woman so intent on destroying them.

"We are the Power Rangers!" T.J. shouted.

Astronema's eyes narrowed with hatred, even as her lips curled with the barest hint of pleasure. This was the moment she'd been waiting for.

"Surrender, or die!" she demanded.

"We will never surrender!"

Cassie's fierce declaration was immediately followed by Zhane's battle cry of "Let's rocket!" With little preamble, he and his teammates morphed, taking only a few precious seconds to let the crowds see them, hoping to ignite their fellow citizens with courage and galvanize them into action.

Then, they leapt from the rooftop and began their fight for Earth's survival.

* * *

To be continued… 


	2. A Girl in Trouble

**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just borrowing.

Note: Consider this AU. Just an idea I had. I know re-telling the events in 'C2D' has been done to death, but I have this thing about beating dead horses… umm…not literally, of course.

* * *

_2: A Girl in Trouble_

Ashley was in pain.

The battle had been raging for what seemed like hours now, although she suspected it only felt that long. How many punches had she thrown? How many kicks? Too many, if her temporarily-enhanced physiology was any indication. Certainly the pain she felt now would be nothing compared to what lay ahead. Just the thought of de-morphing was enough to keep her agonized body in constant motion.

Her armor had never taken such a beating, and even its amazing resilience was being pushed far beyond its limits. Each blow seemed to hurt more than the last one, as if the suit was actually being worn down. Even her gloves, despite their durability, looked tattered, covered in a myriad of substances that she didn't even want to try and identify.

Unfortunately, there was one that she recognized…

Blood.

Not her own, of course. That would come later, when her suit would melt away and leave her vulnerable, and far more frail human form to deal with the consequences of such self-inflicted punishment.

No, the red smears that marred her hands came from those she fought. Her enemies had already killed scores of people. She was only one in a sea of bodies fighting for her survival. For every machine or monster knocked away, more would always come to take their place. And as they lunged for her, pummeled her, she could see the spattered remains of their other victims, still wet and sticky in the sweltering, midday sun.

She was infinitely thankful for her helmet's air filter.

A harsh, agonized groan was forced from her battered body as a pair of steel boots slammed into the small of her back like a sledgehammer, knocking the breath from her lungs. Her slim, exhausted form fell forward into a horde of arms and legs that didn't even hesitate to begin their onslaught, the blows coming so fast and furious that Ashley barely had time to register the pain as she fought to keep from going under.

"Bring the Yellow Ranger to me!"

The sound of Astronema's voice gave Ashley a burst of desperate strength, and she lashed out like some kind of Tasmanian devil – arms and legs a blur, striking crippling blows with single-minded precision. She was finally able to get her feet under her and, with the very last ounce of energy she possessed, the young heroine soared into the air, defying both gravity and her would-be captors, before finally coming back to earth several yards away from where she started.

"Very impressive."

Ashley had barely touched ground when she looked up to see Astronema standing only a few feet away. The crush of Quantrons began to part, hurriedly clearing the space between the two young women, and for a spilt-second, Ashley felt as though the villainess could look beyond her shielded face, and see the utter despair in her dark, terrified gaze.

Her stance, however, revealed nothing of her fear and doubt. Like she'd done so many times before, the Ranger raised her clenched fists in a gesture of rock-hard defiance. She knew she didn't have enough left to beat Astronema in single combat, but that sure as hell wasn't about to stop her from trying.

The Queen of Evil stood there, staring at her, cold smugness etched into her face.

"Surrender now, or watch them die."

Ashley's breath caught in her throat as the shifting masses continued to spread apart, now revealing the fallen forms of her teammates. They were all lying face down on the ground, still morphed, but helpless nonetheless, and surrounded by Astronema's troops, a multitude of weapons aimed at their heads.

Their helmets were gone.

"Ashley, no!"

Carlos had lifted his head to look at her, his anguished, defeated expression nearly breaking her heart. All of her friends were now watching her. She could see the frustration and anger, the sense of utter failure reflected in each of their upturned faces. If not for the helmet that covered her features, they would have seen the same emotions mirrored on her own.

Astronema glared at the Black Ranger, obviously annoyed at his outburst. Almost casually, she lowered the tip of her staff and placed it against the back of his head, pushing his face back down onto the cement with more force than was necessary.

"You first," she snarled, channeling her power into the staff with a mere thought. Purple streaks of energy arced along its edges, traveling, ominously, down to the point now pressed against Carlos' throat.

"No, stop!" Ashley cried out.

Astronema's cruel gaze fixed on her and, despite the stifling heat, Ashley felt a cold chill run up her spine.

"Kneel."

Reluctantly, the Yellow Ranger did as she was ordered, very much aware of Astronema's troops as they began to press in on her from all sides. They were like an angry mob, just waiting for the command to rip her to pieces.

The villainess stalked toward Ashley, her staff clutched, loosely, in her left hand. She stopped in front of her and stared down at the ranger with a triumphant smirk.

"Remove your helmet."

The young woman took a deep breath and lifted her hands, nervous fingers fumbling for the catch. With an audible hiss, she pulled the helmet apart, feeling a rush of hot, oppressive air assault her senses. She barely had time to lift it off her head before it was yanked from her grasp by unseen hands.

Ashley glared up at the face of her enemy. Astronema was standing so close to her she could almost feel the heat reflected off the woman's armor.

_It would be so easy… one strike in the right place…_

But, she couldn't. No matter how much she hated Astronema, Ashley couldn't kill her. Not when somewhere, inside the soulless monster looking back at her, an innocent still lived.

"Karone… don't do this," the young ranger pleaded. "You have to fight it. Please, try to remember who you are!"

A flicker of pain crossed the Karovan's features and she quickly raised a hand to the implant protruding from the skin above her right eye. Ashley saw her only chance and jumped at it.

"They ripped you away from your family," she pressed on, "… from your brother, remember? They stole your life, not once, but twice! You helped us fight against Dark Specter. You saved our lives! Karone… please, God, you have to listen to me-"

Astronema's hand shot out and clamped around Ashley's throat, effectively silencing her. The woman's grip was tight, as evidenced by Ashley's reddening face.

"It's over, Ranger," the villainess stated calmly, apparently enjoying the girl's panic-filled gaze as she continued to choke the life from her. Strong hands seized her wrist, but still she wouldn't let go. She leaned in close, until their faces were an inch apart, her cold, blue eyes boring into Ashley's rapidly fading brown ones.

"You've failed," she whispered. "And now… the Earth is mine."

The discharge of power was so sudden that Ashley's entire body lurched in Astronema's grasp, tendrils of dark light wrapping around her, bringing with it pain unlike anything she'd ever experienced. She was only vaguely aware of her friends, their own screams seemingly giving voice to her agony, something she, herself, was unable to do.

Her arms fell, uselessly, to her sides just as the bright flash of light heralded her return to the civilian form of Ashley Hammond, a seventeen year old cheerleader from Angel Grove, California. And like any typical young woman, her last thoughts as she closed her eyes were of a young man.

… _Andros…_

_

* * *

_

To be continued…


	3. Four Walls

**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just borrowing.

Note: Consider this AU. Just an idea I had. I know re-telling the events in 'C2D' has been done to death, but I have this thing about beating dead horses… umm…not literally, of course.

Many thanks to my lone reviewer. As the saying goes, there is always light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

_3: Four Walls_

… 492… 493 …494… 495

"Please, somebody save me."

Zhane's voice echoed, softly, off the walls around him, walls that he'd been studying for the better part of a day now. Counting the strange looking bolts protruding from the metal plates that formed his prison may not have been very productive, but right now it was the only thing keeping him from going out of his mind.

Well, that, and the person unlucky enough to be sharing this little piece of hell with him.

As if in response to that thought, his cellmate let out a soft moan, drawing his attention away from the possibility of losing what little sanity he had left, to the head resting on his lap.

He adjusted the shirt he was using as a makeshift blanket, making sure her shoulders and arms were covered, then lifted a hand and gently smoothed her furrowed brow as he'd done so many times since they'd been brought here. Every so often she would stir, and he would speak to her, hoping to bring her around, but so far, she remained unconscious.

"It's okay, Ashley," Zhane reassured her in a soft tone. "You're gonna be fine. You just need to rest." He looked relieved when she finally settled down again, but it was tempered by the anger he felt at what had been done to her.

When Astronema had finally released Ashley's limp form, dropping her to the ground in a heap, he was sure she was dead. They all were. In the ensuing chaos that followed, both Carlos and T.J. had somehow managed to get to their feet, blind rage fueling bodies and resources that were already severely depleted.

It was hardly even a fight. The two rangers were taken down quickly and brutally, leaving him and Cassie to stare, incomprehensibly, at the unmoving figure not more than twenty feet away.

He would never forget that moment, or the look on Astronema's face as she turned to them, blowing softly on her gloved hand to dispel the wisps of smoke still trailing from her fingertips.

It was a look of complete and utter satisfaction.

The silver ranger shut his eyes against the awful memory. Whatever small hope he'd been harboring to save Karone died at that very instant. For her to be capable of such a cruel and vicious act only meant that the person he knew was truly gone now.

He was just grateful that Andros hadn't been there. Zhane couldn't imagine what it would have done to him to see his own sister trying to kill the woman he loved.

Amazingly, Ashley had somehow survived the attack. But, she wasn't out of the woods yet. Without the rapid healing of her suit, her injuries could still prove fatal.

"Zhane?"

Ashley's voice was so weak he almost didn't hear her. He looked down to see a pair of glassy, brown eyes focused on him and for the first time in what felt like forever, the ranger flashed a genuine smile.

"You've been laying down on the job, Hammond."

"Wha-" She swallowed hard against the dryness in her throat, then winced in pain, the bruises on her neck a testament to Astronema's brute strength.

"Don't try and talk," he admonished gently. "I'll fill you in on all the ugly details."

Ashley looked barely able to keep her eyes open, but it was obvious she needed to know what was happening. Zhane began brushing his thumb along her temple as he spoke, trying to soothe her.

"After you blacked out, they brought us up to the roof of some building so Astronema could parade us around. I guess she figured once everyone saw we'd been captured, that would pretty much take the fight out of 'em." He looked thoughtful for a moment, before adding, "That's probably why she wanted us to stay morphed, too. It looked better.

"Anyway, they teleported us up to Astronema's ship, took our morphers and split us up. I haven't seen anyone else since they put the two of us in here."

He watched as Ashley tried to glance around at their surroundings. When she looked back at him, he gave her a crooked smile.

"Kinda homey, isn't it? Nothing but the best for us Power Rangers."

She tried to respond to his attempt at levity, but couldn't seem to find the strength.

Zhane sighed. "I know things look bad, but we've been knee deep in it before and come out smelling like roses, right?" The silver ranger twitched his nose then wrinkled it in mock disgust. "Well, maybe not roses exactly…"

This time, Ashley managed a wan smile before fixing him with a pleading gaze.

"Andros…" she whispered.

"I don't know," Zhane answered honestly. "But, my guess is he's already working on getting us out of here."

The yellow ranger closed her eyes. "My…family," she muttered hoarsely.

"There's no reason to think that anything bad has happened to them," Zhane said, trying his best to calm her fears. "Astronema got what she wanted. With us out of the way, I'm sure she hasn't even given them a second thought."

Silent tears spilled down her face. "I… should have…"

"We did the best we could, Ash," was all he could think of to say. "The best anyone could have done."

A heavy silence descended over the cold, gray room. Zhane followed Ashley's lead and closed his eyes, as well, trying to give his teammate some privacy in her grief. He understood what it felt like to lose the battle.

The enormous weight of exhaustion began pressing down on him. It felt like days since he'd had any sleep, probably because it had been. And even though his injuries weren't nearly as bad as Ashley's, he still felt as though he'd been run over by a truck.

He wasn't sure how much time had gone by when he suddenly snapped his eyes open, a moment of disorientation gripping him as he tried to recognize where he was. Unfortunately, the drab walls, his friend's battered body, and his own stiff, bruised limbs brought everything back with aching clarity.

Ashley's slow, rhythmic breathing signaled that she was unconscious again. Zhane couldn't help feeling a small twinge of fear at that, knowing it was possible she might never wake up. Still, her body needed time to heal, and fitful rest was obviously better than nothing.

The Karovan began to let his mind wander, trying to focus on something, anything other than his current situation. After two years in cold sleep, he didn't do idle very well. Unfortunately, he didn't have a lot of options at the moment. With no one else to talk to, he would just have to find his own distraction.

And then he remembered…

Several months ago, during an extremely boring and tedious round of maintenance repairs to the Megaship, Cassie taught Zhane a few popular Earth songs to help pass the time. He actually thought most of them were a bit odd… folk music, or something. When he told her as much, the pink ranger decided to teach him a few others, telling him that they would probably be more to his liking.

He frowned in concentration, trying to recall the words to one particular song, knowing that it had also been a favorite of Ashley's. In fact, the two of them had regaled the other rangers with it on a few occasions… much to Andros' chagrin, of course.

Zhane suddenly grinned, triumphantly.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer, you take one down and pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall…"

* * *

To be continued… 


	4. Let's Make Evil

**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just borrowing.

Note: Consider this AU. Just an idea I had. I know re-telling the events in 'C2D' has been done to death, but I have this thing about beating dead horses… umm…not literally, of course.

A big thanks to my tworeviewers.

* * *

_4: Let's Make Evil_

"I want them found!"

Astronema slammed her hands down on the table in front of her, causing it to shudder on its legs, along with one or two of her lieutenants who diverted their gazes, fearful of drawing too much attention to themselves.

"We're trying to track them," Ecliptor announced calmly, standing, as always, only several feet away from his charge. "But they're too smart to leave a trail. The best we can do is to wait for a visual by one of our patrols."

"Our patrols have been ineffective. We need to know exactly who we're dealing with!"

"We know who they are."

"For all the good it's doing us."

"It's only a matter of time, my Queen."

Astronema straightened up and began to pace around the room. "They've already destroyed a number of our checkpoints, and they've been rescuing people…" She stopped and turned around, slowly, her voice dropping to a dangerously low tone as she glared at her underlings. "People you were supposed to have disposed of by now."

Ecliptor stepped forward. "NASADA is under our control. No one will be able to get past our defenses again."

"You can be sure our enemies know that, as well," Astronema acknowledged, "…which is why they wouldn't have squandered their only opportunity."

"They're technology is no match for us."

"Even so, we can't afford to underestimate these rebels."

The young woman turned her back on the others and stared out through the viewport, the Earth looming large before her. Despite its relatively demure stature in the vastness of her new empire, taking it had been her greatest victory.

Taking it from _them_…

Those damnable Power Rangers.

All across the universe they'd fallen in battle against the Alliance. Triforia. Aquitar. Danare. Gratha. Worlds that had been guarded by the greatest fighting force ever known, all conquered in the span of one Earth day…

And now, all of it belonged to her.

Astronema.

… _Karone_…

"Astronema."

Ecliptor's voice brought the young woman out of her ruminations, and she turned to her mentor, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you know how we were able to defeat the Rangers, Ecliptor?" she asked in a more conversational tone.

"With our combined forces, they were simply outnumbered."

"Exactly," Astronema agreed. "Teamwork, the principal tenet they hold above all others. We used it against them once; perhaps we can do so again."

"What did you have in mind?"

The villainess turned away from him, focusing her cold, hard gaze on the blue marble planet before her.

"We'll destroy what's left of those pathetic rangers, once and for all," she vowed. "And this time, we'll use one of their own to do it."

xxxxxxxx

Ashley felt like she would never be warm again. Her body was shivering, uncontrollably as she lay there on the cold steel floor, bone-chilling pain now filling every waking moment. Zhane was doing his best to help, laying there with her, the full length of his body pressed against her own in an effort to generate some body heat. Unfortunately, what little comfort it gave had long since vanished.

She was going to die.

That realization had come to her some time ago. She hadn't said anything to Zhane, though she sensed he already knew it, as well. She didn't want to burden him, to make him feel like he hadn't done enough, when the truth of it was, if he hadn't been here with her, she'd be dead already.

"Zhane?"

The silver ranger lifted his head off the floor and rested it in a propped up hand, taking a moment to study her profile. Her expression was about as serious as he had ever seen it.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Name it."

"Tell Andros-"

The cell door swung opened with a loud clang, startling both teenagers. Zhane spotted the first of several Quantrons entering the room and was on his feet in a flash, standing, protectively, in front of Ashley's prone form.

He automatically raised his fists, knowing it was a futile gesture. "Don't you people ever knock?"

Astronema walked into the room and waved a dismissive hand in his direction. "Take him."

Zhane launched himself at the guards, knocking three of them aside before the others managed to grab his arms and wrestle him to the floor. A pair of familiar legs appeared in front of his face, and he looked up just in time to see Ecliptor smash an armored fist into the side of his head.

He was unconscious a second later.

"Zhane…" Ashley tried, desperately, to lift herself up, only to have a hand press down on her shoulder, easily nullifying what little strength she was able to muster. She slumped back down to the floor and looked up to see Astronema kneeling beside her.

The yellow ranger turned away from her, watching helplessly as Zhane was carried out of the room. Ecliptor paused in the doorway and looked back, apparently waiting for a nod of consent before leaving the two women alone.

Astronema gripped Ashley's chin, turning her head back around to face her. After taking a moment to inspect the bruises she'd inflicted during their last encounter, she released her hold and settled back on one bended, leather-clad knee.

"You were lucky I was feeling generous."

Ashley had never felt so weak and vulnerable. But, she was determined to hide her fear. "The only reason I'm still alive… is because you want something from me."

"Smart girl." Astronema held a hand out in front of Ashley's face. With a small flash of light, an item suddenly materialized in her upturned palm. "The question is… how smart?"

A flash of energy pulsed though Ashley's body in reaction to its appearance, leaving behind an ache from somewhere deep inside, a desperate longing that reached down to her very core.

"My… morpher?"

"It's my understanding that your power suits have the ability to heal you," the villainess stated matter-of-factly, placing the morpher on Ashley's chest. "If you don't want to die, I suggest you use it."

The wounded ranger fixed her sharpened gaze on the face of her enemy, brown eyes weary and full of mistrust.

"Why?" she rasped.

Astronema stood erect to her full height and stared down at Ashley, a chilling grin on her face.

"Well, we are practically family, aren't we?"

Without another word, the Karovan walked out of the cell, leaving Ashley alone with the apparent instrument of her salvation. Or her damnation. At the moment, the yellow ranger wasn't quite sure which one.

The minutes continued to tick by as she lay there staring at it, feeling its draw with every beat of her heart. It would heal her, she knew, but at what price?

What was Astronema really after?

"Only one way to find out," she muttered to the cold, empty space around her as she fumbled to strap the morpher to her wrist.

There was a warm rush of power as it touched her bare skin and she gasped, softly, in response, already feeling the promise of relief from her pain. She also knew that, if she played her cards right, she might just live to fight another day, after all.

With a silent prayer, she activated it.

* * *

To be continued… 


	5. Killing Time

**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just borrowing.

Note: Consider this AU. Just an idea I had. I know re-telling the events in 'C2D' has been done to death, but I have this thing about beating dead horses… umm…not literally, of course.

Sorry to leave you hanging so long. The next chapter should be up much sooner. And thanks so much to those of you who took the time to review the story. I really do appreciate it.

* * *

_5: Killing Time_

Zhane had the mother of all headaches.

Consciousness was slowly beginning to return to the silver ranger, much to his displeasure, and the only thing he could immediately comprehend was pain. Blinding pain. Still, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he needed to focus, he needed to wake up. Unfortunately, his eyelids were rebelling against such an action.

"Zhane."

There it was again. That voice was familiar…

"Go… away…" he muttered.

"I guess they couldn't have hit you too hard."

"You're not the one whose head is pounding like a…" Zhane stopped, realizing now who the voice belonged to. With enormous effort, he willed his eyes to open. "Andros?"

The red ranger was sitting beside him, looking both concerned and relieved at the same time. "Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?"

Zhane took a moment to get his bearings, then promptly rolled over and spilled the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

"Glad I skipped breakfast," Andros quipped.

"Me, too," the silver ranger replied, hoarsely, wiping a bare arm across his mouth. After a moment, the nauseous feeling subsided a bit, and he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position with a hand pressed against his forehead, waiting for the blood to stop pounding in his ears.

"What happened?" Andros asked anxiously. "Have you seen the others? Is everyone alright?"

Zhane was about to respond when he finally got his first clear look at Andros… and his brown eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

Andros looked awful. The left side of his face and neck was a mass of bruises, and he had a vicious looking gash across his forehead. Plus, if the state of his clothing was any indication, he likely had numerous other injuries that were not quite so visible.

"I had a run in with Ecliptor," the red ranger answered in his typical, understated fashion. "Tell me about the others. Are they okay? Do you know what happened to them?"

It was obvious that Andros was worried about everyone, but Zhane knew that what he really _needed_ to know was if Ashley was alright.

"We fought hard, but there were just too many of them. We were taken prisoner…" He glanced around and realized he was in another cell. Or maybe it was the same one, he wasn't quite sure. "Ashley and I were together for a while, but then they separated us." Andros reached over and grabbed his forearm.

"So, she's alright?"

Zhane frowned. "I don't know. She was injured in the fight. It was pretty bad…"

The red ranger looked stricken. "I shouldn't have left her."

Up until that very moment, Zhane hadn't realized the true depth of his friend's feelings for the yellow ranger. But, the look of anguish on Andros' battered face spoke more about his love for Ashley than words ever could.

"You did what you had to do. We all did."

"But-"

"But, nothing," Zhane said firmly, knowing, perhaps better than anyone, the depths to which Andros' guilt could take him. "Look, we can't count Ashley out just yet. She's a fighter, right? She'll be okay, I just know it."

The red ranger merely nodded, the veil of leadership falling across his face. "So, why did they separate you?"

"I don't know, but when Astronema came into our cell, I think she was really there to see Ashley."

Andros looked at him sharply. "Why do you say that?"

Zhane shrugged. "Just a feeling. I mean, she barely even acknowledged I was there..." He hesitated, knowing his next words were going to hurt Andros. Unfortunately, there was just no way to soften the awful truth about what Karone had become. "And, I think we both know that if Astronema was there to hurt her, she would have wanted an audience."

Andros' jaw tightened. "We don't _know_ anything, Zhane," he snapped, knowing it was wrong to defend Karone. But, he couldn't help it. The alternative was just too awful to imagine.

"Andros, you have got to stop thinking of her as Karone," the silver ranger replied, almost reading his friend's thoughts. "She's gone."

"No, she's not!"

Zhane blew out a frustrated breath. If they had any hope of getting out of there, of saving the Earth… the universe, even, Andros had to face the truth. He had to give up on the idea of saving Karone before it got him killed.

"You wouldn't say that if you'd seen what she did."

Andros slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. "I saw enough."

Images of the battle began to fill Zhane's mind -- the lifeless bodies that had littered the pavement around him, the screams for help that he couldn't ignore, but was unable to answer. It had been KO-35 all over again.

"No, you didn't," he replied sadly.

"Look, I know she's hurting people, but that's the implant, not her."

"Will you wake up, Andros?" Zhane said. "Karone is gone. I don't like it anymore than you do, but that's the way it is, and it's time you started learning to deal with it."

"I'll never give up on her," the red ranger vowed. "And if you really cared about her… you wouldn't either." Zhane stared at him, dark eyes narrowing in anger.

"I love her!" he suddenly blurted out, regretting the words as soon as they fell from his lips. Certainly nothing good could come from such an admission now, but after everything he'd been through over the last few days, he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Karone… Astronema… call her what you want. To me, they were one and the same. But, this… _abomination_ that was left behind, with her face, and her voice…" He swallowed hard, trying to clamp down on emotions that were still too fresh, too raw. "It kills me to even look at her."

Andros was now watching Zhane with a look of dawning comprehension. He leaned forward and placed a hand on his friend's knee.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Zhane dropped his gaze to study the floor. "It doesn't matter now."

"If you honestly believe that," Andros said softly, "…then there really is no hope for Karone."

An oppressive silence fell over the room as Zhane continued his observation of anything and everything except the young man sitting beside him. For perhaps the very first time in his entire life, the silver ranger found he had absolutely nothing to say. There were just no words to describe the terrible ache that had settled in his chest.

Everything had gone so very wrong. Too many lives had already been lost, quite possibly, Ashley among them. And just prior to their arrival back on Earth, the desperate calls for help were already pouring in as other Rangers were defeated in battle, their own worlds overrun by Astronema's armies. Somehow, despite having fought with every ounce of their being, those chosen by the Power to defend the universe had failed.

The unthinkable had happened. Evil now ruled over all.

Astronema ruled.

How ironic that, for all of the monstrous beings the Rangers had faced, they should be brought to their knees by someone destined to be one of their own.

The sound of someone unlocking their prison door brought both rangers out of their brooding and straight to their feet, poised for battle. Zhane glanced at Andros, seeing his best friend's face set with grim determination. He knew that look. They would go down fighting… together.

Just like always.

Ecliptor's ominous presence appeared in the doorway, and he entered, quickly flanked on both sides by a number of Quantrons. Stepping forward, he regarded both young men with the tip of his sword.

"Time to go, Rangers."

Zhane clenched his fists a little tighter. "Gee, don't I get a chance to pack my toothbrush."

"What have you done with our friends, Ecliptor?"

"They are no concern of yours, Red Ranger."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where they are," Andros stated, looking fully prepared to launch himself at Astronema's second-in-command, despite the obvious fact that he was in no condition to do so.

"That's where you're wrong, brother."

Astronema stepped inside the cell and came to stand beside Ecliptor, her cold, unwavering gaze fixed, pointedly, on Andros.

"Karone…"

Zhane almost flinched in response to the pain in Andros' voice when he spoke his sister's name. And, as he usually did, the silver ranger countered hurt with humor.

"Well, wherever we're headed, do you think we can grab a bite on the way?" he asked, relaxing his defensive stance and rubbing a hand over his stomach. "Cause I don't know about you guys, but a good planetary conquest always gets my appetite going."

His flippant remarks drew Astronema's attention, as well as Ecliptor's, and the latter moved in closer, raising his sword, menacingly.

"Enough of this-"

"No," Astronema commanded, raising a hand and immediately halting his progress. "Their fate has already been decided."

"What are you talking about?" Andros demanded to know.

"You're being transported back to KO-35," she answered simply.

The two Karovans looked at each other. That was about the last thing they had expected to hear.

"Why?"

Astronema stared at Zhane for a moment, blue eyes that had once lured him in with their captivating mixture of anger and kindness, now deadened with cruelty and hatred.

"The rebels may have surrendered, Silver Ranger," she remarked in an icy tone, "but, that is not enough. I want to crush their spirit. They will see, firsthand, what happens to those who oppose me." With a quick motion of her head, the guards quickly surrounded the two rangers, both of whom responded immediately.

Quantrons closed in on all sides, and Zhane already knew that fighting back would be pointless… even as he threw the first punch. Andros was right there with him, standing back to back, as they tried to hold off the inevitable. Both young men were already much too weak from their previous battles to put up much resistance, but they still fought with everything they had.

Astronema sensed Ecliptor's presence just behind her as she watched the prisoners being subdued. He placed a weighted hand on her shoulder and squeezed it as gently as he could.

"Do you really think this is wise, My Queen? Containing the Rangers long enough for one of our ships to make the voyage is dangerous."

"I realize that, Ecliptor," she replied, already anticipating her visit to the cell next door. Another ranger. Another fruitless insurgency. Another brilliant plan. "But, it's worth the risk. I will return KO-35's greatest heroes to it's people, chained and helpless…" She turned around to face him, a perverse look of pleasure spreading across her pale, ghostly features.

"And then, I'll execute them."

* * *

To be continued… 


	6. Army of Me

**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just borrowing.

Note: Consider this AU. Just an idea I had. I know re-telling the events in 'C2D' has been done to death, but I have this thing about beating dead horses… umm…not literally, of course.

And, yes, I changed the story summary. My friend thought the one I had written was bland and suggested I try to spice it up a little. Thanks to everyone for the feedback, by the way. Please keep it coming.

* * *

_6: Army of Me_

She moved with deadly precision, arms and legs cutting through empty space, brown eyes focused on something beyond the four walls that surrounded her. The kata required total concentration, as well as grace and skill, but no matter how hard she tried, there was the distraction of missing a familiar face. In all the times she'd done this, he had always been there; a strong, comforting presence, lurking at the edge of her vision, mirroring her movements. The absence of her teacher and partner felt unnatural, as if the universe were somehow out of kilter…

Perhaps, because it was.

Ashley pushed back the pang of longing, working harder to maintain her focus, her tired and aching muscles beginning to protest as she pushed them further than she should. Her body was healing, but the progress felt too slow. If an opportunity to escape her prison ever presented itself, she needed to be ready.

She was still morphed, and had been since Astronema's brief visit some hours ago. She wasn't used to wearing her armor for this long without the physical exertion of a fight, or the adrenaline rush that always accompanied her into battle -- another reason why she needed to push herself, as if the Power were compelling her to do so.

Having opted to remove her helmet, a light sheen of perspiration now covered her face, causing errant strands of chestnut hair to stick to her forehead. The air in the room was almost frigid, but the tempered confines of her suit kept her body comfortable and her muscles loose.

Just as her fist, once again, struck out at her imaginary foe, the cell door opened and Ashley immediately stopped, her extended arm still poised in the air… and aiming directly at the face she'd been envisioning only a second ago.

"I see you're feeling better," Astronema remarked, her icy gaze lingering on Ashley for a long, disquieting moment. Something in that look sent a quiver of fear through the young ranger, but her expression remained neutral.

"Where's Zhane?" Ashley questioned as her body uncoiled from its position of attack. She straightened up and dropped her arms to her sides, still battle-ready, but looking somewhat less threatening. Her dark eyes followed her enemy's movements, warily. "And what happened to the rest of my friends?"

"At the moment, I believe you have more pressing concerns."

A procession of armed guards followed Astronema into the room, quickly flanking Ashley on all sides. She was sorely tempted to lash out, but wisely decided against it as a familiar figure appeared in the open doorway. A squad of Quantrons she could probably handle at this point, but taking on both Astronema and Ecliptor would be little more than a suicide mission.

She looked around at her escort. "Where are we going?"

"We have some business to discuss," Astronema announced, her eyes dropping to focus on Ashley's helmet still sitting on the floor nearby. With a slight twitch of her fingers, the object was suddenly airborne, crossing the small expanse in an instant, where it hovered within Ashley's reach. "You'll be needing it."

Despite having watched both Andros and Zhane demonstrate their telekinetic ability, the display still caught Ashley off guard. It was a painful reminder that, somewhere beneath the evil visage before her, at least some small part of Karone still existed.

Reluctantly, she reached out and grabbed her helmet, tucking it under her left arm.

Apparently satisfied, Astronema spun on her heel and strode from the room. Ecliptor moved aside as she passed, then indicated for Ashley to follow. After a less than subtle jab in the back from a Q-Blade, she stepped forward and the guards pressed in closer, purposely denying her any room to maneuver in the event she attempted to escape.

When she reached the doorway, Ecliptor suddenly pushed the lead guard aside and blocked her path, placing the tip of his sword against her chest.

"Do anything foolish, Ranger," he warned in a low, menacing tone, "and I will cut you down." Ashley lifted her chin and met his gaze, squarely, refusing to show any fear. After a tense moment, he lowered his weapon and gestured for her to exit the room.

The group started out down a long corridor, each guard keeping their weapon trained on Ashley as they progressed. The Quantrons didn't bother her much, but having Ecliptor at her back was more than a little unsettling. Strangely, Astronema was nowhere to be seen, though she should have been only seconds ahead of them. Already feeling more than a little apprehensive, Ashley decided it best to turn her attention to her current surroundings.

Enormous steel doors lined the walls on either side of the gloomy, cavernous hallway, and Ashley wondered if her friends might be somewhere nearby. She recalled Zhane saying they were all brought aboard the Dark Fortress following the battle, which probably meant that the others were locked up down here just as she had been. Unfortunately, after being led through a labyrinth of identical corridors, Ashley realized that, even if she did somehow manage to break free, finding her way around would prove to be difficult.

The group finally came to a halt, and Ecliptor gripped Ashley's shoulder painfully tight as the guards all stepped aside. The door they were facing opened upon his verbal command, and he urged the yellow ranger forward while still maintaining his hold on her.

"Remember…" was his only warning to her as they both entered.

When the door closed behind them, the room was plunged into darkness… except that Ashley could clearly see herself. The colors of her power suit were as bright as if she were standing in broad daylight. She lifted her gloved hands, marveling at the odd phenomenon despite her dire circumstances. Powerful magic was obviously at work here.

Her attention was so focused that she started a bit when Ecliptor suddenly took his hand away, releasing her. She turned and took a few steps back, putting a small amount of distance between them. Unlike her, Astronema's henchman was barely visible in the darkness. Save for the green etching of his armor, Ecliptor resembled little more than a shadow.

"Why was I brought here, Ecliptor?" Ashley demanded, trying to portray a level of strength and confidence that she didn't quite feel. "And what have you done with my friends?"

The hair on the back of Ashley's neck began to tingle as she suddenly detected another presence in the room. She spun around, peering into the darkness with a growing sense of unease…

"Astronema!" she shouted into the inky blackness, masking her fear with a healthy dose of bravado. "I know you're here, so just knock off the dramatics and come out where I can see you!" As the echo of her voice died away, a dark, lavender aura of color began to materialize before her very eyes. Gradually, it coalesced into the outline of her nemesis.

Astronema's pale, oval shaped face seemed to be hovering in the dimness.

"Tell me something… Ashley…"

The young woman shivered, involuntarily. She'd never heard Astronema speak her name before.

"As a Ranger, what is the one thing you fear the most?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "I guess that would have to be… you taking over the universe."

The Karovan drew closer, literally stepping out of the darkness. Now standing only a few feet away from Ashley, she stretched an arm up over her head and called forth her power.

"Guess again."

Streaks of purple lightning erupted from her fingertips, forcing Ashley to squint at the bright light suddenly filling every corner of the room. The energy rippled across the air in waves, gaining in both size and strength as it arced high above them, then cascaded down into a spider's web of electrical current, forming itself into a large dome-like shape in the center of the room.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, Ashley stood there staring, intently, at the bizarre spectacle, all her instincts on high alert. Astronema was obviously putting on this display for her benefit, which meant there was something here she was supposed to see, something her enemy had devised to use against her.

Without even realizing she was doing it, Ashley began to move forward, her eyes drawn to something held within the energy field. Two large cylinders, approximately six feet high, were standing side by side in its center. They looked similar to the containment tubes in the power chamber that had been used to display some of the older Ranger suits.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, fearful of what was in those tubes. They were certainly large enough to contain a human being. She tried to prepare herself for the worst, expecting to see the faces of some of her friends as she approached. But, when she was finally able to see beyond the purple glare reflecting off the clear exterior, what she saw inside was far worse than she could have ever imagined.

With a strangled cry, Ashley's helmet slipped from her grasp and she charged forward, recklessly, without a single thought as to what she was about to do. Upon reaching the barrier, a tremendous discharge of power flung her back like a rag doll, sending her body hurtling through the darkness, where she finally met the far wall with bone-shattering force.

Astronema watched with some amusement as the yellow ranger tried to lift herself off the floor, obviously in a great deal of pain, one hand leaning on the wall for support.

"I wouldn't do that again, if I were you."

Ashley, still on her knees, looked up at her enemy, dark eyes burning with rage and anger.

"What have you done to them!" she screamed.

"They are unharmed," the villainess replied matter-of-factly. "Whether they remain that way or not, however, is up to you."

Ashley felt as if the world had just dropped out from under her. This was the last thing she'd ever expected. But, Astronema was absolutely right. Since becoming a Ranger, it was the very thing she'd feared the most.

'_God, I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I should have warned you…'_

With agonizing slowness, Ashley got to her feet and came forward again, only this time, with a far different objective in mind. She called the weapon with a mental command, feeling it materialize in her hands, her steps becoming more purposeful as she moved closer to her target.

She lifted the Star Slinger and aimed it straight at Dark Specter's one-time protégé, no longer caring whether she was Andros' sister or not. Astronema was nothing more than a plague on humanity. A plague that Ashley intended to obliterate right then and there.

The blow to her arm took the ranger completely by surprise and she cried out in pain and dropped her weapon, silently cursing herself for forgetting about Ecliptor, who now stood between her and Astronema. Before she even had time to recover, the edge of his blade was pressed to her throat.

"Another step and they die."

Ashley froze. She knew it was no idle threat. She also knew it was time to start using her head. Trying to get to Astronema certainly wasn't going to help her situation, not with Ecliptor watching her every move. Besides, she couldn't risk endangering their lives any further. Astronema wanted something, and was only using them to ensure her cooperation. Once Ashley knew exactly what that something was, she would find some way to save them.

Or die trying.

Ecliptor seemed to sense her silent capitulation and slowly lowered his sword, though he was careful not to remove it completely. With a gesture from Astronema, however, he stepped aside, allowing the two young women to face each other fully.

"Why are you doing this?" Ashley demanded though gritted teeth. "What the hell do you want from me?"

Astronema's cold blue eyes regarded the ranger for a moment.

"There is a rebellion taking shape on your planet," she stated with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "It's a small group, but they are quickly becoming organized, which means they could someday pose a threat to me. I want you to find the ones responsible for this insurgency, and bring them to me."

Ashley could hardly believe her ears. "You expect me to help you conquer Earth?"

"The Earth has already been conquered," the Queen of Evil remarked with a condescending smile. "All that's left for you to do now is save a few lives." She gestured toward the containment tubes behind her. "Theirs… and maybe even your own."

And there it was. The ransom Ashley was to pay in order to save the people she loved. Of course, it was all a lie. As soon as Astronema had what she wanted, they would die, and so would she. The weight of that knowledge pressed down on her, filling her heart and soul with utter despair.

She couldn't do it. A rebellion might be Earth's only hope. There was no way she could betray billions of lives for the sake of two, especially when she knew that, in the end, those lives would be forfeited anyway.

But, if she refused, they would die right now. Of that, the yellow ranger was absolutely certain.

Astronema lifted her hand. The dome of energy seemed to pulsate faster in response. "Make your choice, Ranger."

Brown eyes brimming with tears, Ashley stood there staring beyond the glass at the faces within, wishing she could talk to them, comfort them, tell them not to be afraid, just like they'd done for her so many times. She could feel the edge of Ecliptor's sword pressing harder against her stomach in case she should make another attempt to eviscerate his Queen, but she no longer cared. Physical pain would have been a welcome respite against the tortuous agony of her conflicted emotions.

She couldn't even bear to look away from them as she spoke. "How am I supposed to find these rebels, if you can't?"

"It's quite simple. You know them."

That comment seemed to break through Ashley's haze of misery. She blinked away fresh tears and looked at Astronema in surprise. "What?"

"The rebels are your predecessors," the Karovan informed her in a measured tone. "And who better to defeat a Ranger… than another Ranger."

Other Rangers! Of course! Ashley couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner.

There were as many as a dozen people who had been Earth's protectors long before she and her friends came along. Who better to organize an offensive against the Alliance than the very Rangers who'd gone up against so many of its members in the past?She'd often heard Alpha telling Justin stories about the former teams, and even from what little she knew of Tommy and the others, there was no way they would all just sit idly by and allow the Earth to be taken.

Astronema wanted her to find the rebels. Ashley now realized that doing so might be her only chance.

"In case you should entertain any idea of a rescue attempt," Astronema suddenly interjected, apparently reading the hopeful expression on Ashley's face, "you would be wise to remember that only I can control the energy field." Her hand was still extended, and she flexed her fingers, almost casually.

The dome began to shrink.

Ashley's eyes went wide in horror. "Stop! What are you doing!"

"Showing you what will happen if you side with the rebels against me," the villainess sneered.

In a sudden act of desperation, the ranger immediately dropped onto her back and slammed her booted feet into Ecliptor's extended arm, effectively knocking the sword from his grasp. With lightning speed, she flipped over, pressed her hands to the floor, and lifted her body, putting every ounce of power into her legs as she knocked her much larger opponent several feet into the air. Ecliptor was caught completely by surprise and couldn't stop his momentum.

Ashley was on Astronema before Ecliptor even hit the floor.

"Stop it or I'll kill you." She had the Karovan flat on her back and pinned beneath her, the fingers of her left hand, twisted, painfully, into the young woman's hair and her right forearm pressed against her throat. Astronema grunted in response, bucking her hips in an attempt to dislodge her attacker, but to no avail.

Ashley's eyes burned into Astronema, and she pushed harder against the young woman's slender throat, completely cutting off her oxygen.

"Even a monster like you needs air," the Yellow Ranger snarled, already sensing Ecliptor's approach. She could see a flicker of something in Astronema's eyes and looked up to see that the dome was no longer collapsing upon itself. The split-second she would have used to sigh in relief was all it took for Ecliptor to drive a vicious kick into her ribs and dislodge her from her perch atop his charge.

Ashley rolled away from them, clutching her side and moaning in pain. Ecliptor roared in anger and lifted his sword, preparing to finish her off.

"No, Ecliptor!"

He halted, sword in mid-air, and turned to see Astronema sitting up, one hand, gingerly, massaging her neck.

"She should die for hurting you," he growled.

"Our little ranger was only proving that she will do anything I tell her to," Astronema replied, holding a hand out to him for assistance. Ecliptor hesitated only briefly before stepping away from Ashley to help her to her feet.

The evil villainess stalked over to where Ashley still lay on the floor, one hand beneath her as she tried to sit up, the other clutching her injured side. She placed a single black boot on Ashley's chest and pushed the young woman back down to the floor with enough strength to hear the rush of breath as it was forcefully expelled from her lungs.

"Isn't that right?"

Ashley glared up at her, hatefully. "If you hurt them-"

"It will be because you failed to follow my orders," Astronema cut in, grinding the heel of her boot, spitefully. "Now, it's time for you to go. When you find the rebels, report back to me immediately."

"And how am I supposed to contact you?"

Astronema smiled, sinisterly. "Simply return to where you started."

And with a wave of her hand, Ashley disappeared from sight.

xxxxxxxx

Everything blurred for a moment. Shadows drifted and formed. The face looming above her slowly evaporated…

Ashley closed her eyes against the momentary disorientation she always felt during teleportation. No matter how many times she'd done it, it always made her feel sick to her stomach. When her body told her she was back together, and back on solid ground, she slowly opened her eyes.

"What the…?"

She sat bolt upright, staring in disbelief at where she'd just arrived. It was a place she knew very well.

The carpeting beneath her was dark and plush, and she ran her gloved hands through the thick pile, as if to verify it was real. Everything around her was painfully familiar: the furniture, the delicate lace curtains over the bay window, the stone fireplace with the marble mantle…

And the pictures.

After a moment, she got to her feet, releasing a tremulous sigh as she reached for a particular photo resting on a small table beside her. The print was only just beginning to show a hint of age, but the image of the couple was of a time many years ago.

Ashley traced her finger along the outer edge of the frame, her heart aching for them. They had no idea who or what she really was, and now they were paying a terrible price for their ignorance.

A tremendous wave of guilt threatened to engulf her, and she carefully placed the picture back where it belonged, a determined look on her face. Now was not the time for self-recrimination. Too many people were depending on her.

Once again, her thoughts turned to her friends. They had to be alive. She just refused to believe anything else. And if Andros was still out there somewhere, it was certain he was trying to find a way to rescue them.

But, her first priority was to find the rebels.

She picked her helmet up from where it lay on the floor and stared at it, thoughtfully. Concealing her identity was no longer an issue, she realized, but protecting her head still was. She tucked her hair up with one hand and put it on, snapping it firmly into place before heading for the door.

With a hand on the doorknob, Ashley paused to take one final look around the room, knowing she might never be back. Once again, her eyes fell on the picture.

"I'll find a way to save you, Mom and Dad," she whispered softly. "I promise."

And with that, Ashley Hammond left her home for the last time.

* * *

To be continued… 


	7. Damaged Goods

**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just borrowing.

Note: Consider this AU. Just an idea I had. I know re-telling the events in 'C2D' has been done to death, but I have this thing about beating dead horses… umm…not literally, of course.

Hmm... no reviews for the last chapter. Kind of disappointing. Please folks, don't be shy. I can take it. Really.

* * *

_7: Damaged Goods_

Elgar was bored.

He'd spent the last two days overseeing the invasion forces on Earth, ordering troops around, beating on defenseless humans, and blowing up what Astronema liked to call 'critical points of infrastructure'… whatever that was. There was a time when such activities would have given him a great deal of pleasure, but such was not the case anymore.

With the Power Rangers out of the way, it was all just too damn easy. Even with the sudden activity of this new rebel group Astronema kept complaining about, the Earthlings were a meek and mild bunch. Frankly, he found it hard to believe that the rangers he'd battled for so long were actually from such a repugnant little lump of stone. They had been formidable adversaries – the people they protected, however, were nothing more than a waste of space. At least, that was his opinion, though no one ever asked for it.

Now, for some reason still unknown to him, his Queen had ordered him to return to the Dark Fortress. At first, he was concerned that she didn't think he was doing a good job. The rebels had managed to slip through his fingers on one occasion, but considering the massive responsibilities he'd been given, it seemed like such a small mistake.

Then, he began to hear the rumors.

He'd certainly been around long enough to know how troublesome the Earth Rangers could be. After all, he did have the distinction of being the only general in Astronema's army that had dealt with not just one, but two different teams, firsthand. He'd even managed to infiltrate their precious sanctuary and blow it into a million pieces. Not even the heavy hitters like Ecliptor or Darkonda could claim such a momentous victory.

But, if the stories were true, if the rebels were actually rangers, maybe even the same ones he and Divatox had first encountered on Muiranthias, then things were about to go from bad to… well, very bad.

"What are you doing in here?"

Elgar jumped back as if struck. He looked around, fearful of incurring Ecliptor's wrath, or worse, Astronema's, then breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Astronema sent me to check up on you," he replied with smug superiority, wearing his trademark smile from ear to ear. The loathsome creature standing in front of him seemed to cower at the mere mention of their Queen's name.

Ghallet was a horrid looking thing, barely three feet tall, with features that resembled a bizarre cross between a monkey and a bat, with the nose of a rhino thrown in for good measure. Originally from Thesuis Sjun, a small planet ruled for centuries by the Machine Empire, his kind where mostly known for their brilliant, if not slightly twisted, scientific minds.

"I am doing exactly what I was instructed to do," Ghallet replied in a high, raspy voice. He now looked annoyed by Elgar's presence, though his initial concern had been obvious. "I certainly don't need you in here messing in my affairs."

"Well, let me just straighten you out on that, Ghullet-"

"It's Ghallet."

"Yeah, whatever." Elgar pushed passed him and began sauntering around the lab, paying particular interest to the little creature's newest project. "Astronema wants to know when they'll be ready." He turned around and pointed a long, razor-sharp talon at the repulsive looking Thesuisian. "And you know she can get a little cranky when you keep her waiting too long."

"I am doing the best I can. Human physiology is _not_ an exact science. What works on a Karovan isn't necessarily going to work on a Terran."

Elgar bent down and peered, closely, at one of the figures lying on a nearby examination table. "This one don't look too good."

Ghallet sighed, impatiently. "He's been very resistant to the technology, so far." He began to fidget, nervously, as Elgar poked around the control console against the wall. "Don't touch that-"

Two of Ghallet's subjects began to scream, writhing in obvious physical agony, their bodies straining against the metal clamps that held them down. Elgar winced and began pressing more buttons, furiously, trying to find a way to undo whatever it was he'd done. Ghallet rushed over and nudged him aside, his chubby digits moving, quickly and deftly, over the controls, sighing in relief when the screaming immediately stopped. He walked around and gave all three figures a cursory examination, then nodded, satisfied that there seemed to be no permanent damage to his precious technology.

"Geez, do they always scream like that?"

Ghallet spun around and glared at Elgar. "You bumbling idiot! You could have ruined everything!"

Elgar's normally jovial expression suddenly took on a decidedly darker, and far more sinister, look. "You'd better watch your mouth. One word from me and there'll be pieces of you floating all over the universe." He leaned in closer, his mouth twisting into an angry snarl. "You understand me?"

The demure scientist looked at him with a hint of fear. Apparently, Elgar's reputation for being ruthless was just as accurate as the rumors of his legendary stupidity.

"I'm sorry," Ghallet replied, tightly. "I'm just trying to do my best for our Queen." Just as quickly as it had appeared, the hostility on Elgar's face was gone.

"Good. That's the spirit. I'll tell Astronema you'll have an answer for her by tomorrow."

"What? But, I can't possibly-" His words were cut off by the hand that clamped around his throat.

"Oh, I think you can," Elgar grinned, wolfishly, "…if you know what's good for ya." He shoved the little creature aside and strolled out of the lab, whistling a happy tune.

Ghallet sneered at his back, then immediately began to pace around with worry. They weren't ready – in fact, he didn't really know if they ever would be. Their bodies continued to reject the implants, despite all of his efforts to adapt the technology. Frankly, he was amazed the subjects were all still alive. They had amazing resilience for such a delicate species, and he couldn't help but admire their fortitude, even while detesting it.

"I'll get through, somehow," he muttered to himself, tapping a stubby finger against the forehead of the young woman. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell by the slight grimace on her face that she had some awareness of her plight. He took a moment to reapply the metal cover of the implant, hoping that, maybe, this time he would finally unlock the mysterious sequence of electrical and chemical stimuli he needed to seize control of her nervous system.

The creature glanced around, suddenly realizing he didn't have enough supplies for the next phase of tests. Once he began, there would be no stopping until he'd achieved his goal, even if he had to work non-stop to accomplish it. Astronema was expecting results.

And Ghallet knew that if he valued his life, he'd better produce them.

----------

His eyes were open. Instinctively, he knew that. But, still he couldn't see anything. It didn't feel as though his face was covered by a blindfold, yet something was obviously blocking his vision.

_Cassie? Carlos?_

Had he spoken their names aloud? He couldn't tell if his lips were moving. He also couldn't hear his own voice… or anything else, for that matter.

_What's happened to me? Guys, are you here?_

_Am I even alive?_

Yes. That much he knew for certain. He also knew that his mind was functioning just fine. It was his body that seemed to be the problem.

The last thing T.J. could recall was being dragged from the cell that he'd been sharing with his two teammates. The guards had used some type of stun weapon on him, and he must have passed out shortly after, because he didn't even remember seeing anything beyond the walls of his prison. He wasn't even sure if his friends had been taken along with him.

Still, he could sense them somehow. He could feel that they were close by. Even with his physical senses muted, there was a tangible link between them. He couldn't explain it, but it was there, and it gave him comfort. The blue ranger could only hope that they could feel his presence, as well.

He tried not to panic. The immobility of his body was frightening to him. Maybe they were putting him through some kind of sensory deprivation. He'd read about such things, how it was sometimes employed as a method of torture. And if that were the case here, then T.J. had to admit it was very effective. Being alone, with only his own thoughts for company, not knowing where he was, or what was going on around him, was a cruel punishment. He was literally suffering in silence.

_I'm here, guys. Don't give up. We'll find a way out of this… somehow._

T.J. felt a tug of despair, but refused to give in to it. He didn't want to project those thoughts. He didn't want his friends to feel his doubt, or his fear. They were depending on him. He had led them into battle countless times, and they had always come out the other side. Sometimes the worse for wear, but always together, always a team.

This time would be no different. The Power would protect them as it always had. T.J. believed that.

He had to.

----------

To be continued…


	8. My Hometown

**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just borrowing.

Note: Consider this AU. Just an idea I had. I know re-telling the events in 'C2D' has been done to death, but I have this thing about beating dead horses… umm…not literally, of course.

Author's note:Thanks again for the reviews, guys. So many people read, but don't always take the time to drop a line (myself included), so it's much appreciated.Now, go read.

* * *

_8: My Hometown_

Downtown Angel Grove was in ruins.

Buildings that once held some of the largest and most prosperous companies in Southern California had been reduced to heaps of smoking rubble. Stores, museums, restaurants, banks -- everything that had once been at the heart of one of the state's most beautiful cities -- was gone.

Having started out on foot from her house, Ashley had felt a small sense of reassurance that some of the residential neighborhoods she'd passed through were left virtually untouched. There were no real signs of the invasion, save for the empty streets. But, as she'd traveled closer to the downtown area, the damage grew, and when she finally reached the city limits, the sight had been overwhelming. It was as if a giant wave of destruction had rolled in from the shore, receding only when everything in its path had been completely and utterly laid to waste.

For the better part of a day, Ashley continued to wander aimlessly, trying to comprehend the devastation that had been wrought upon her hometown. She'd even gotten lost several times, despite being a lifelong resident of the city and knowing every square inch of it almost intimately. All around her, the piles of debris, some nearly as tall as the buildings they once represented, made it nearly impossible for her to navigate the terrain. The landscape of the world she'd been returned to now seemed as foreign to her as a distant planet.

Still, no matter how much desolation spread out before her, there was one thing far worse than the wreckage of the city she'd fought so hard to protect…

The silence.

She'd been walking for hours and never once did she see or hear another living thing. How could such a large city, a place that only days ago had been teeming with energy and life, become such a barren, empty husk?

Where did everyone go?

It was a question that she was almost afraid to have the answer to. Sadly, she knew that many had died, but there had been thousands of people here. Could they have fled so quickly? And what about the ones who were injured? How could they have possibly made it out?

Ashley removed her helmet and leaned back to rest against the remains of a wall that had once been part of a movie theater. Ironically, it was the very same one she and Andros had gone to during their last visit home.

Thinking of him caused a painful ache in her heart, and her fingers slipped beneath the collar of her suit, tugging on the chain hanging around her neck. She removed the necklace and stared down at the yellow stone, cradling it in her hand and watching it blur as her tired eyes filled with tears.

"Where are you, Andros?" she whispered, bringing the gem to her lips and kissing it, softly. She'd given up wearing it months ago, having grown fearful of losing it during a mission. Things had become so heated as of late and she never knew when the next battle would erupt. As the only tangible piece of her connection to Andros, she valued it more than anything. Strangely, she couldn't even recall making the conscious decision to wear it on the day of the invasion, but she was infinitely thankful that she had it with her now.

With a heavy sigh, she tucked it away, brushing her fingertips over the tiny lump it formed under her suit, as if to reassure herself it was still there. Taking a final look around, she decided there was nothing to be found here. It was time to move on.

Heading to the park seemed like the next logical step for some reason. Plus, she was grateful to get away from the downtown area. The trip was almost an hour on foot, but Ashley felt a strange sense of purpose as she made her way.

While still a few blocks away from the park entrance, something caught the yellow ranger's eye and she emerged, slowly and cautiously, from behind a house that, just like all the others she'd seen, had been hastily abandoned by its owners.

She was standing directly across the street from Angel Grove High School.

The wave of nostalgia swept through her, leaving a raw, powerful emotion in its wake. This was the place where she'd met them all for the first time. She and her friends had been little more than strangers, until fate, or something far more calculating, chose to intervene, and Ashley's life as she had always known it, was forever changed, redefined by a force she still couldn't even comprehend.

Her boots made soft, clicking sounds on the pavement as she moved closer, drawn to the place that had once seemed like the center of her universe, and later, her only haven from her duties as a ranger. Here she'd enjoyed the more mundane pursuits of teenagerdom: Cheerleading, Chemistry, English, Calculus… Auto Shop. The face beneath the helmet smiled, wistfully.

Ashley was so engrossed in her trip down memory lane that the noise didn't register until it sounded again.

_Screaming!_

Her head spun around, instinctively, trying to pinpoint the source. The voice was faint, only reaching her ears because of the deafening quiet. She took a few hesitant steps, trying to decide where the person might be located. And then, it hit her.

The Youth Center.

She was a blur of yellow, running as fast as her legs would take her, boots slamming hard against the ground while her lungs labored to keep her muscles working at their full capacity. The effects of the last few days were still there, but she ignored her body's protestations. Apparently, there was at least one survivor still standing, and Ashley had every intention of making sure they stayed that way.

Without a thought for stealth, the ranger shot straight through the main doors like a bullet, the screaming now loud and clear, filling her ears as she ran. When she finally entered the main room, what she saw was both shocking and familiar…

Piranhatrons.

There were at least twenty of them, tearing through the room, tossing aside tables and chairs, trying to remove every obstacle in their path as they endeavored to reach their goal. Four teenagers were across the room, standing back to back in the center of a pool table, wielding cue sticks in their hands like weapons. A few of the gruesome foot soldiers were already sprawled on the floor below them, evaporating in audible pops of watery puddles.

Ashley assessed the situation in the blink of an eye before launching herself into the fray, arms reaching out to grab the two Piranhatrons closest to her. She flung them back and pressed on -- carving a path of her own as the monsters bodies flew through the air behind her. The creatures took precious seconds to notice her presence, more than enough time for the yellow ranger to push her way closer to the people at the center of the maelstrom.

"Get out of here! Now!"

The teens seemed frozen in place, obviously shocked by her sudden appearance. The young man closest to her, a tall, lanky redhead, stared at her in awe, but Ashley barely spared him a glance as she suddenly found herself in the midst of an all out brawl. The teen finally snapped out of his temporary daze when he felt something grab hold of his ankle. He began motioning frantically to the others while trying to free himself.

"Get to the hole!" he shouted, jumping off the table and spearing the lone monster whose attention was not entirely focused on the new threat in the room. The other three people scrambled out a nearby window, never once stopping to look back. The redhead started after them then halted in his tracks, his gaze shifting to the ranger who was now in a fight for her life. His knuckles whitened as he clutched the pool cue, tightly, in his hands. He was no fighter, but he certainly wasn't about to leave her on her own.

Ashley was now in full battle mode, arms and legs delivering rapid strikes as she found herself surrounded by Piranhatrons. She had seen the survivors running away and felt a sense of satisfaction at having been able to help them. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn't count on receiving any in return. To her surprise, however, she spotted one of the teens had remained and was now swinging his pool stick like it was a Louisville Slugger.

"I said get out of here!" Ashley yelled. "I can handle this!" No sooner were the words out of her mouth when, to her horror, the young man caught a hard blow to the back of his head, causing him to fall flat on his face. His attacker was on him in an instant.

Ashley fought, desperately, to get to him, driving her fists like twin pistons, watching helplessly as the Piranhatron dropped onto the young man's back and raised its arms, preparing to deliver a double-fisted, skull-crushing blow. It would kill the teen for sure.

Lifting her right leg as she charged forward, the yellow ranger was poised to strike when a Piranhatron suddenly launched itself at her from a nearby perch and wrapped around her upper body. The creature's momentum sent them both tumbling to the floor, but not before Ashley caught only the briefest flash of bright color streaking by her…

_Cass!_

Ashley's heart leapt even as darkness closed over her visor. She landed hard on her back, the wind knocked out of her as the weight of what now felt like several bodies piled on top of her. Phantom arms and legs held her down while the creature still clinging to her began delivering sharp blows to her ribs and stomach.

She began to feel light-headed and fought to catch her breath, but with all of her limbs pinned down, she couldn't protect her body from the terrible beating. Spots began to dance behind her eyes, her strength ebbing away with the lack of oxygen. Her lungs were burning, desperate for air. She couldn't free herself. Growing steadily weaker, the yellow ranger threw out a silent prayer, hoping that her best friend had arrived in time to help the young man who'd risked his life to save her.

As consciousness began to slip away, a sudden rush of air filled Ashley's lungs as the weight of at least two of her attackers disappeared, followed by another, and yet another. She could hear a voice grunting with the effort it was taking to dig through the pile of bodies, and as the last Piranhatron, the one blocking her view, was pulled off of her, she was finally able to see exactly who it was that had come to her rescue.

She'd been right. It was a pink ranger.

But it wasn't _her_ pink ranger.

"Ashley? Is that you?"

The soft-spoken voice and lilting accent were unmistakable.

"Katherine?"

No sooner was the word out of Ashley's mouth when her rescuer turned and drove a white-gloved fist into – no, _through _the face of another Piranhatron. It reeled back and dropped to the floor in a splash.

"God, I always hated those things…" The pink ranger turned back and held a hand out to her fallen comrade. "I can't believe you're here. Are you alright?"

Ashley took the offered arm and allowed Katherine to pull her to her feet. "Yeah…" she said shakily. "I just-" Her words were cut as Katherine's hands suddenly clamped down on her shoulders.

"Down!"

Without a second thought, the yellow ranger obeyed, bending over at the waist as Katherine spun around and delivered a powerful tornado kick to another one of their attackers. Ashley quickly maneuvered around her and straightened up, only to be forced back by a powerful fist slamming into her chest. She fell back against the edge of a pool table and immediately tucked her knees up, rolling her body across the felt surface in a backward somersault. When she planted her feet back on the floor, she had to duck to avoid a swing that was meant to literally separate her head from her shoulders.

The two rangers fought on for several minutes, slowly but surely cleaning up the remaining Piranhatrons. When the last one splattered to the floor, Ashley sagged against an overturned table, gasping for breath and struggling to stay upright.

"Danny!"

Katherine raced over to the young man still lying prone on the floor. He moaned softly as she helped him to a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her hands doing a cursory check of his head and upper body. She sighed in relief when he appeared uninjured.

"Uhh… Kat?" He looked at her for a moment, apparently trying to clear his jumbled senses. "I think I… I saw…" He moved his head from side to side, then looked up and saw the yellow ranger standing a few feet away. His eyes grew wide with excitement. "You! You're Ashley Hammond!"

Ashley nodded and took a few experimental steps in their direction. "Thanks for the save."

"I can't believe this," Danny continued on, allowing the pink ranger to help him to his feet. "I thought…" He flashed Katherine a look. "Well, we all thought-"

"Danny, you have to go," Katherine interrupted. "Now." For a moment, she thought he was about to object, but then his shoulders slumped in resignation.

"Right," he acknowledged, suddenly calm and rational again. "I'll hook up with the others." He suddenly flashed a look of concern toward the two young women. "What about the two of you?"

Katherine shrugged. "We'll manage. But, you need to get out of here right away."

"Okay." He took a step toward Ashley, who had just removed her helmet to catch a breath of air, and held his hand out to her. "Thanks again. If you hadn't shown up-"

"No problem," Ashley said quickly.

"Danny, go," Katherine said more sternly than before. He gave her a quick nod, then made his way over and climbed out the same window his companions had escaped through only moments ago.

"Power down."

Right then, a flash of pink filled Ashley's vision, and when it cleared, she found herself looking at the familiar face of Katherine Hillard.

"Katherine," Ashley said softly, finding it almost comforting to see the blonde in her civilian form. "What are you doing here? How did you get a morpher? Is anyone else-"

Katherine held a hand up. "Hold on, there. I have a million questions, too, but first things first. You need to demorph."

"I…" Ashley hesitated. "Why?"

"Because the Alliance has patrol ships that can read our power signatures. I'm certain they're already on their way here, which means we need to go quickly."

It was obvious Katherine knew what she was talking about, so Ashley wasn't about to argue with her. But, as she lifted a hand to her morpher, she couldn't help but wonder if her fellow ranger would have the strength to carry her out of there.

"Power down."

Katherine released a soft gasp as the yellow light faded from view and Ashley stumbled forward, a hand reaching out for something to keep her from falling.

"Oh my God…"

Immediately, Katherine was beside Ashley, catching her with an arm around her waist and wrapping Ashley's other arm across her shoulders to support her.

"Thanks," Ashley said weakly.

"How long have you been morphed?"

"I don't know… maybe a day."

"Come on, I've got a ride for us just out back."

Ashley glanced at her, curiously. "Don't their sensors pick up motors, too?"

"Who said anything about motors?"

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Back in the Saddle

**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just borrowing.

Note: Consider this AU. Just an idea I had. I know re-telling the events in 'C2D' has been done to death, but I have this thing about beating dead horses… umm…not literally, of course.

Big thanks to Dragoon-Yue, Ghostwriter, juzblue, Phantom Rogue (I love your stuff!), and especially Funky In Fishnet for taking the time to review my little (okay, maybe not so little anymore) story. If I screw up on some of the details, particularly going back to the 'old days', forgive me. It's been quite a while since I've seen some of the earlier seasons. I'm not a purist, by any means, but I do try to keep at least some of my facts straight.

* * *

_9: Back in the Saddle_

"Hold on tight!"

Ashley didn't bother to respond to Katherine's instructions, nor did she even need to be told. Her arms were wrapped around the blonde's narrow waist, fingers locked together so firmly it felt like she'd cut off the circulation. The side of her face was pressed against a soft, pink sweater, the sensation of it caressing her cheek strangely comforting… considering she was scared out of her mind.

When the two young women had emerged from the back door of the youth center, Ashley had not been prepared for what she saw. Katherine's idea of a 'ride' had been a bit too literal for her liking. Now that she was hurtling through the air at an insane speed, and without any kind of protection for her already battered body, she decided that maybe she should have argued the whole demorphing issue, after all.

"I never liked horses very much!" Ashley lifted her head and shouted in order to be heard over the thundering hooves beating a swift path beneath them.

Katherine allowed herself a small grin and leaned forward, slightly, her heels gently but firmly pushing the animal faster as the grin was suddenly replaced with a frown. "We've got company!"

A high-pitched whine could be heard in the distance, even over the sound of their hasty retreat. Ashley looked up, still clinging to Katherine as tightly as she could without interfering with her teammates breathing, and tried to catch a glimpse of what was coming. Whatever it was, it was coming in fast.

The field behind the youth center was about the length of two football fields which, given their rate of speed, wasn't a very long distance to travel. To Katherine, however, it suddenly felt like a hundred miles. She could already see the small clearing in the trees that bordered the far edge. Just beyond that was the southwestern corner of Angel Grove Forest. It would provide them with much needed cover from the air patrols, assuming they could reach it in time. But, if they were still out in the open when the Alliance arrived, they were sitting ducks with nowhere to run.

"Come on…" Katherine whispered in a desperate plea, willing the animal to go faster. She'd made a promise to make it back in one piece. Now was not the time to go back on her word.

"I see it!" Ashley craned her neck back, catching sight of an aircraft as it made a strafing run toward the youth center. A series of bright flashes shot through the air, heading directly for the building they'd fled only moments ago. The explosions that followed rocked the ground beneath them, and Ashley could only stare in shock as the center was demolished right before her very eyes.

Katherine could feel Ashley's grip slacken, and she risked placing her forearm across the young woman's hands, trying to offer her a reassuring squeeze. "Just a few more seconds!" she shouted back. "We're almost there!"

"It's… gone." Ashley spoke the words so softly they barely carried over the rushing wind. "Katherine… the youth center is gone." Considering the staggering amounts of destruction she'd already witnessed, Ashley knew it was ridiculous for her to mourn its passing – especially since it was fairly insignificant in the grand scheme of things. But, she couldn't help it. The center had been like a second home. And now, like everything else in her life, it had been taken away, brutally and swiftly.

Like her friend, Katherine, too, felt a pang of regret. The youth center had been an integral part of her life in Angel Grove at one time, both as a ranger and as a teenager coming of age in a new and unfamiliar place. It was also where she'd met Tommy for the first time. That reason alone had always made it special to her.

Still, right now, her only concern was getting the two of them to safety, and if the destruction of the youth center was affording them those few precious seconds they needed in order to escape, then she was grateful for it.

When they finally reached the copse of trees, Katherine shot a quick look over her right shoulder. Thankfully, it appeared as though the ship hadn't spotted them. The blonde released a small sigh of relief.

"Well, that's one for the good guys," she said, slowing the horse down to a safer and more reasonable gallop. As they rode on through the rapidly thickening woods, she could feel the weight of Ashley's body growing somewhat heavier against her back. "Ashley, are you alright?"

There was no response.

Katherine turned her head, slightly, and was greeted to a view of the top of Ashley's head as it lay slumped against her shoulder. Once again, she reached up and gripped the arms still clasped around her waist, now realizing that they had gone limp.

She wanted to stop to check on her, but quickly decided against it. Ashley obviously needed medical attention, and there was nothing Katherine could do for her out in the middle of the forest. The best thing to do was to get her back to the others as quickly as possible.

The pink ranger tightened her hold on her companion's bruised and bloodied arms, and with a look of fierce determination, she pressed on through the thick foliage ahead of them.

"Hang on, Ashley. I know just the person who can help you."

----------

"Well, with any luck, that's two more rangers out of the way."

"GOOD WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED, KARONE. SOMEWHERE, DEEP DOWN, YOU KNOW THIS TO BE TRUE."

"You're a fool, Zordon," Astronema scoffed, standing beside his energy tube as the two of them watched the viewscreen from the bridge of the Dark Fortress. All that remained of the youth center now was a pile of smoking rubble, and, Astronema hoped, two bodies buried underneath it. Having arrived just in time to witness the entire spectacle as it unfolded, she was only too happy to have the opportunity to gloat in front of him.

Upon learning of the presence of two of his Rangers at that location, she'd quickly dispatched a ship to investigate, then made her way to the bridge, wanting to make sure that the Eltarian had a front row seat as she murdered his precious 'children' one by one. Unfortunately, in their haste to follow orders, the patrol ship hadn't bothered to check and see if the rangers were still inside before annihilating it thoroughly.

But, it didn't really matter to the Queen of Evil. One way or the other, she would destroy every last one of them.

_No…_

"YOU, ABOVE ALL OTHERS, KNOW THAT THERE ARE MUCH MORE POWERFUL FORCES AT WORK HERE."

For a brief moment, Astronema's face twisted in pain. Then, she pushed it back and spun around to face Zordon, glaring at him with cold hatred in her eyes.

"I also know that magic exists in many forms, and it's largely indifferent to the moral compass of those who wield it." She stepped away from him, and with a wave of her hand, the viewscreen went dark.

"Even the Morphin Grid has known its share of corruption," she added smugly.

"BUT, YOUR POWER HAS NOT BEEN CORRUPTED," Zordon reminded her. "ONLY THE MIND THAT CONTROLS IT."

"My mind has been freed, old man," she hissed. "You may have managed to convince the others to die for your cause, but I'm not stupid enough to pledge such unerring loyalty to anyone."

The room was silent for a moment.

"YOU ARE STILL A PUPPET, KARONE," Zordon said, a tone of profound sadness in his voice. "ONLY NOW, YOU BEND YOUR KNEE IN ALLEGIANCE TO ASTRONEMA."

"I am Astronema!" she shouted, raising a clenched fist to her forehead. The pain of the implant was becoming unbearable.

"ASTRONEMA IS A CREATION OF DARK SPECTER."

"No, I am-"

"KARONE," Zordon immediately countered. "YOU ARE KARONE."

The young woman's eyes were now squeezed shut, as if trying to rid herself of the sight of some horrible apparition. "No…" she whispered, then more forcefully, "No! There is no Karone."

"YOU ARE WRONG. SHE IS THERE, WAITING TO TAKE BACK HER LIFE, AND A DESTINY THAT WAS STOLEN FROM HER."

"This is her -- _my_ destiny." Astronema stammered over the words, angered at her inability to control herself in front of the old mage. He seemed the only one able to get under her skin, and it was more than a little unsettling.

When she felt better able to speak again, she continued on, but whether it was for his benefit or her own, she couldn't exactly say.

"I am now Queen of the Universe, Zordon, and my word is supreme." Astronema stepped up to the tube that contained what little remained of his powerful life force, and pressed her black-gloved hands to the glass, reveling in her dominance over him. "Your Rangers are no match for me. They have been driven back, chased into the coldest, darkest recesses of space." A chilling grin twisted her lips. "And as I promised you, before I bleed every last drop of your essence, I will make certain that you have the privilege of watching them die."

"THOSE WHOSE LIVES ARE SACRIFICED WILL BE DONE SO FOR THE GREATER GOOD," came Zordon's enigmatic reply.

The Karovan smirked. "You sound as though you're already resigned to their fate."

"IT IS NOT THEIR FATE WHICH WILL DETERMINE THE OUTCOME OF THIS CONFLICT."

"Whose fate, then?" she asked with mock curiosity. "Yours? Mine, perhaps?"

"YOUR FATE, LIKE MY OWN, HAS ALREADY BEEN DECIDED."

Something in his slightly warbled baritone set Astronema's nerves on edge. She spun away from him and began stalking around the bridge, everyone in the room casting weary glances in her direction, sensing her mood darkening like a tempest.

"The only one who decides your fate is me," she growled.

"YOU AND I ARE MERELY PAWNS AND SHALL BE-"

"SHUT UP!"

Astronema raised her arms, blue eyes burning red-hot with rage as pure, raw energy suddenly ignited from her hands, searing through everything and everyone around her. The bridge's control consoles started to overload from the onslaught, showering the room with sparks, and the ship's alarms blasted an urgent warning in response.

Crew members were cut down, dropping to the floor as purple streaks of lightning continued to rip into the ship's circuitry. The Dark Fortress suddenly lurched, ominously, as if preparing to careen out of control, but the young woman at the center of the chaos seemed completely unaware, still fighting some inner battle that no one else could see…

Save for one.

Zordon could feel Karone's presence. She was still there, struggling to win her freedom, and perhaps driving her jailer mad in the process. But, there was no doubt in his mind as he watched the two souls waging their secret war.

If Karone wanted to live, Astronema would have to die.

And, sadly, he knew she wasn't the only one.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_A/N: I've read quite a few stories where people used capitalized sentences to try and capture Zordon's speech pattern and, for some reason, I kind of like it. So, there you go._


	10. Dream Weaver

**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just borrowing.

Note: Consider this AU. Just an idea I had. I know re-telling the events in 'C2D' has been done to death, but I have this thing about beating dead horses… umm…not literally, of course.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. Like everyone else, I've been swamped by real life. The next one should come a might bit sooner. Oh, and a little feedback is always nice…

* * *

_10: Dream Weaver_

When Andros was just six years old, he and his younger sister, Karone, then barely four, shared a dream. It was a simple, childish dream, driven by their desire for the same toy. At the time, it was believed to be an isolated incident, and when Karone was stolen from her family less than a year later, the memory of it faded over time, along with the family's hopes of ever finding their beloved daughter.

But, it was a significant event. One that was about to save Andros' life more than a decade later…

----------

The red ranger blinked his eyes and tried to clear his vision. A strange film seemed to be covering them, like an opaque haze that permeated everything he saw. Instinctively, he lifted a hand to rub at them, but for reasons he couldn't quite fathom, his arm felt stiff and restricted. It also felt like it weighed about a hundred pounds.

A short time passed, and with a tremendous effort, his hazel eyes were finally able to focus. The view did little to end his confusion. He was lying on his back, staring at a ceiling…

A very familiar ceiling.

"**Cryogenic chamber has been deactivated."**

Despite the stiffness in his limbs, Andros suddenly bolted to an upright position. "Deca?"

"**Affirmative."**

His eyes went wide in shock. This was the Megaship. _His_ Megaship. What the hell was he doing here?

"What the hell are we doing here?"

Andros jerked his head around at the familiar voice. "I… I don't know."

Sitting up in the cryo-tube beside him was the silver ranger, who was mirroring his friend's pose, right down to the shocked expression on his face. "Deca, where are we?"

"**You are on board the Astro Megaship."**

Zhane rolled his eyes. If there was any doubt, that pretty much removed it. "I mean, where, as in, _geographically_."

"**The Karovan System."**

Andros watched as his friend climbed out of the tube and hopped down to the floor. Zhane didn't seem as disoriented by the cryo-sleep, perhaps because it was more familiar to his body. "Deca, how long has it been since we left Earth?"

"**The Astro Megaship departed Earth's orbit twenty-one hours, eighteen minutes, and six seconds ago. Mark."**

"Who else is on the ship?"

"**There are currently forty-eight passengers onboard."**

"Including me and Andros?" Zhane asked.

"**Affirmative."**

A thought suddenly occurred to the red ranger. "Is Alpha onboard?"

"**Affirmative."**

"Deca, identify the remaining forty-five passengers."

"**Twenty-six Quantrons, eleven Tengas, and eight Piranhatrons."**

Andros was finally beginning to feel the warmth creeping back into his limbs. He struggled to his knees and tried climbing out of the cryo-tube. A strong hand gripped his upper arm, and he allowed Zhane to help him down to the floor. He rubbed a cold hand across his face to wipe away the sheen of moisture that now covered his exposed skin.

"Deca, what about our morphers?" Zhane chimed in. "Are they on the ship?"

"**Affirmative."**

"Where are they?"

"**They are located on the bridge."**

"Deca, did you open the cryo-tubes?" Andros questioned.

"**Negative."**

The two rangers looked at each other, utterly mystified as to how and why they suddenly found themselves free.

Zhane shrugged. "Maybe it was a malfunction?"

"**Negative."**

"You know, Deca, if your systems are malfunctioning, you may not know about it," the silver ranger remarked a bit smugly. "That's why they call it a malfunction."

"I was dreaming…"

Zhane glanced at his friend, whose was standing there, a deep frown carved into his features. "What?"

"Just before I woke up," Andros explained. "I was dreaming… about Karone."

That comment certainly piqued Zhane's curiosity. So far as he knew, people didn't dream during cold sleep.

"What was the dream about?" he prodded.

The Karovan dropped his gaze and stared at the floor, unseeing. A strange feeling crept over him just then, and a trickle of sweat ran down his back, causing him to shiver. "I was showing her around the ship, sort of like I did the time she stayed here…" A pained expression crossed his features and he looked up at Zhane. "Before she went back to the Dark Fortress."

Zhane nodded, silently.

"I thought it was strange that she was interested in seeing it again," Andros continued on. "And she seemed so distracted, not really herself at all."

"Did you bring her in here?" Zhane asked.

"She practically begged me to. I even had to show her how to work the controls," Andros stated, gesturing toward the cryo-tubes. "And we talked about you."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"She was asking me what it was like for you… you know, being under all that time."

"What did you tell her?"

The red ranger looked at his friend, guiltily. "I told her I honestly didn't know, since you and I have never really talked about it."

"It's okay, Andros," Zhane said, putting a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "It was a walk in the cake."

Andros blinked in confusion. "A what?"

"Some Earth expression," Zhane replied with a shrug. "To tell you the truth, I never got it, either."

"Anyway," the red ranger sighed, wearily. "That's about all I can remember."

Now, it was Zhane's turn to frown. "It's a pretty big coincidence, I'll give you that. But, I don'tsee what it has to do with us getting out of those tubes."

"I just… I don't know," Andros stammered, looking at him, helplessly. "The whole time I had this weird feeling, almost like it was really-"

"**There are six armed Quantrons now approaching the Cryogenic Storage Chamber. Arrival time is approximately twenty-two seconds."**

"Uh-oh," Zhane uttered, succinctly, as he grabbed Andros by the arm and moved them both toward the door. "We'll have to analyze our good luck later, buddy. Right now, we have some major butt-kicking to do. You feel up to it?"

Andros' bewildered expression vanished in a flash, and was immediately replaced by the hard, determined gaze of a warrior. "Definitely."

With an eager grin, the silver ranger raised his fists and readied for a fight. "Bring it on, Deca."

"**That command does not compute."**

"Oh, for crying out-"

The last word of Zhane's sentence was drowned out by the sound of his fist hitting the steel helmet of the first Quantron that stepped through the door.

----------

When Ecliptor rushed onto the bridge of the Dark Fortress, he was completely unprepared for what he saw…

The bodies of the entire crew were strewn about like rag dolls, lying across consoles and chairs. Most were scorched and burnt, some charred beyond all recognition. Thick, acrid smoke filled the air, along with the heavy smell of ozone. Although he was mostly machine now, thanks to Darkonda, Ecliptor still felt a real sense of urgency as he moved, gripping whatever he could to maintain his balance as made his way through the room searching, desperately, for his young charge.

In less than a minute, the ship began righting itself, the navigation controls apparently working to compensate for whatever had overloaded the systems, and the internal air filters finally began to pump out the smoke. His own sensory enhancements didn't need it, however, and within seconds, he spotted her.

"Astronema!"

His harsh bellow carried over the alarms clanging through the room, but there was no response from the slim figure lying on the floor. Astronema was on her back, arms and legs sprawled in an ungainly manner, like a marionette that had suddenly had their strings cut.

Ecliptor was by her side in an instant. He knelt down and placed a black, metal gauntlet on her chest. His knowledge of human anatomy was somewhat limited, as he usually only studied it to find weaknesses he could exploit in battle. But, he did know the importance of the strong and steady beating beneath his hand.

Astronema began to stir, mumbling something so softly that even Ecliptor's keen auditory senses couldn't quite catch it.

He reached beneath the young woman and lifted her up, carrying her as though she weighed little more than a feather. Taking careful steps, he brought her to one of the large chairs, pausing only long enough to kick away the blackened remains of a dead crew member that lay draped over the arm.

"Ecliptor?"

Her voice sounded so small, surprising him. For a moment, she sounded like she once did. Long ago, before he betrayed her.

"I'm here, my princess," he replied, putting as much comfort into his voice as the implants would allow. She seemed to stiffen at his tone, her eyes fluttering open even as she raised a hand, looking as though she was trying to defend herself from an enemy's attack.

"Astronema," Ecliptor said, still clutching one of her arms, carefully, but firmly. "Do not be afraid." The nostalgia he was experiencing immediately ceased when she turned cold, blue eyes in his direction.

"I am your Queen," she stated in the more familiar monotone she had so recently adopted. "And I do not feel fear."

He nodded. "Of course. Are you alright?"

The question seemed to jar her short-term memory, and Astronema suddenly jumped to her feet, swaying unsteadily for a moment as she looked around at the damaged she'd caused.

…_No…_

…_Karone…_

…_It was Karone…_

"No!"

The redhead spun on her heel and grabbed Ecliptor's arm to maintain her balance. When she spoke again, her voice was once more devoid of emotion, but she was pinning Zordon with a look of bitter hatred.

"Contact the Megaship," she instructed her second-in-command. "Tell them to check on the prisoners immediately." When Ecliptor seemed to hesitate, she turned a furious gaze on him. "Do it!"

"Yes, My Queen." He looked around the bridge for a moment, realizing that the communication equipment was likely destroyed, along with everything else. With a brief nod, he quickly strode from the room to carry out Astronema's order.

The young woman watched him leave and then stepped closer to Zordon's transparent prison. As usual, his ethereal gaze was looking back at her, revealing nothing. Much to her displeasure, he continued to remain silent under her intense scrutiny.

"She can't hide anything from me, old man," Astronema hissed. "What she sees, I see. What she knows, I know." She stood there, staring at him, as if daring him to reply. But still the mage said nothing.

Eventually, the Queen of Evil grew tired of waiting for a response. She headed for the door, shooting the Eltarian one last, angry glare before storming off, leaving behind the shattered remains of her ship's command center.

Now, completely alone, surrounded only by the stench of evil and death, Zordon of Eltar spoke his prophetic words of wisdom to a room full of corpses.

"BUT, ASTRONEMA CANNOT DREAM, WHICH MEANS THAT AT LEAST ONE REALM EXISTS WHERE KARONE IS IN CONTROL. AS LONG AS THAT IS SO, THEN THERE IS HOPE FOR ALL."

* * *

To be continued…_  
_


	11. Raise Up

**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just borrowing.

Note: Consider this AU. Just an idea I had. I know re-telling the events in 'C2D' has been done to death, but I have this thing about beating dead horses… umm…not literally, of course.

A/N: Another long wait, I know. I wish I had more free time to write and write and write... well, you get the idea. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I love your enthusiasm! It makes this fanfiction thing all the more enjoyable.

* * *

_11: Raise Up_

... _ley_...

... _A_ ..._ley_...

_Huh?_

... _Ashley_... _ten_... _me_...

_Who--?_

... _kay_... _he_ ...

_Karone?_

... _way_... _hang_...

-------------------------

The first thing to penetrate Ashley's senses was his touch...

Cool, calloused fingers, gently brushed the hair from her forehead, lingering for a moment, as if knowing the relief it gave her heated skin. She turned her head, trying to draw out the contact when the soothing hand began to slip away.

"Andros…" she mumbled.

"Ssh… It's alright, Ashley. You're safe."

Though the man's voice sounded warm and comforting, the deep, unfamiliar tone was like a slap in the face. The yellow ranger's eyes snapped open, brown orbs widening in shock as another pair of equally dark eyes stared back at her, mirroring her own surprise.

"Well, you're-" A hard fist cut him off in mid-sentence, the unexpected right cross causing him to stagger back a few steps.

"Who the hell are you?" Ashley demanded to know, wincing with pain when she tried to sit up too fast. She placed a hand to her side, taking notice of the tape now wrapped around her ribs. Her angry, panicked gaze, faltered for a moment, and she looked up at the young man she'd struck, who was rubbing his jaw and watching her. _Is he smiling at me?_

"Wow, you pack quite a punch for someone who was unconscious ten seconds ago."

The adrenaline boost quickly diminished and Ashley's fatigued body slumped back against the gurney. She remained propped on one elbow, trying to catch her breath. Since she had no idea where she was, hitting the first person she saw was probably not the best thing she could have done… especially since someone, maybe even this man, had obviously come to her aid.

She closed her eyes, waiting for a wave of dizziness to pass. After a few seconds, she opened them again and looked at him, cautiously. When she spoke this time, however, her voice sounded more tired than angry. "Who are you… and where am I?"

Seeing her considerably calmer, the young man grabbed a nearby stool and moved it closer, though he wisely kept some distance between them. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees, obviously trying to look as non-threatening as possible. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top which exposed a heavily-muscled physique. For a moment, Ashley thought she might have seen him somewhere before.

"My name's Jason." His ruggedly handsome face melted into a disarming smile. "And we're in a cave at the base of Hasper Mountain." Ashley's eyes widened again, and she finally took notice of her surroundings.

Indeed, they were in a cave. The stretcher she was lying on sat in the center of a hollowed-out cavern, surrounded by rough, jagged stone that glistened, faintly, with dampness. Her eyes scanned the walls, which climbed so high they simply disappeared into the darkness far above her. The yawning space did have light, however, provided by a half-dozen lanterns placed on several tables around her. The area appeared to have been set up as some kind of makeshift medical center. There were even a few pieces of equipment lying around. It reminded Ashley of a more primitive version of the science lab at Angel Grove High.

She shivered. High school suddenly seemed like something from another life.

Sensing his eyes on her, Ashley met the young man's gaze again. There was an aura about him, a sense of stillness that helped put her somewhat at ease. She also appreciated the fact that he seemed to be giving her some time to absorb everything at her own pace.

"Where's Katherine?"

"Not far," Jason replied, suddenly getting to his feet. "In fact, I promised her I'd let her know the minute you woke up. It was the only way I could convince her to get some rest, so I better go find her."

"Wait," Ashley called as he turned to leave.

Jason looked back at her, expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Have… have we met before?"

There was that smile again.

"No, we haven't," he told her. "But, you could say we've traveled in the same circles." At her puzzled look, he winked at her. "Stay put. Kat's anxious to talk to you." He headed into a tunnel that opened up on the far side of the cave, and Ashley watched his shadow lingering on the wall, growing larger until it finally melted into the darkness.

She laid back on the gurney again, wondering how much time had passed since she and Katherine escaped the youth center. If they'd traveled all the way to Hasper Mountain on horseback, a journey that, given her apparent condition at the time, would have taken at least an hour or more, there was no telling how long she'd been out of it.

Time was running out.

_Mom… Dad…_

Once again, she was reminded of the real reason she was here. Astronema was expecting her – no, _forcing_ her to betray her friends. But, Ashley knew that was not an option. She could no more turn on the Rangers than she could her own flesh and blood.

Still, she had to think of something. But, what could she possibly do on her own? As a fully powered team, the Rangers had been unable to stand against the Alliance. How could she save her parents when she couldn't even manage to save herself?

"Ashley!"

Katherine suddenly emerged from the tunnel, Jason trailing just behind her. Ashley managed to sit up again as Katherine approached, and the two young women shared a heartfelt embrace.

"How are you feeling?" the pink ranger immediately asked when they finally broke apart.

"Better, thanks." Ashley caught the blonde's hand in her own and gave it a firm squeeze. "If you hadn't come along when you did…" Katherine smiled at her in mute understanding, and for the very first time Ashley noticed just how utterly exhausted the young woman looked. She diverted her gaze as a wave of guilt suddenly crashed over her.

Katherine rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Actually, you're the one with impeccable timing. Danny and the others were lucky you were there. All I did was help clean up the mess." Her smile grew wider. "And give you a lift, of course."

"Kat's in love with that damn horse," Jason announced, flashing the blonde a teasing grin.

"Excuse me," the pink ranger shot back in mock indignation. "But, 'that damn horse', as you refer to him, has saved your butt on more than one occasion, Jason Scott,"

He made a show of glancing over his shoulder. "You mean, what's left of it."

"I can't help it if you don't know how to post."

"Here we go, again."

At the sound of a new voice, the three of them turned to see another young man had just entered the room. He was yawning, tiredly, and scratching at a head full of sandy-blonde hair. He was also wearing a strange looking blue and gray jumpsuit. When Katherine spotted him, she immediately went over and tugged on his arm, pulling him over to Ashley.

"Billy here is the one that took care of you," she said, her tone filled with pride and affection. "Billy Cranston, meet Ashley Hammond." He held a hand out to the yellow ranger, who shook it, firmly.

"I owe you a big thanks," Ashley said.

Billy smiled somewhat awkwardly when their eyes met. "Actually, most of your injuries were already well on their way to being healed by the time Katherine made it back here, although there was a substantial bruise along your right side…" His brow suddenly creased in a frown. "Without the proper equipment I can't tell if there are any fractures, so I thought it best to ere on the side of caution."

When he gestured to her bandaged side, Ashley got the distinct impression that he wanted to step forward and examine her again, but keenly sensed that doing so would make her uncomfortable.

"It hurts, but I can live it," she assured him, then fixed Katherine with a serious look. "What's going on, Katherine? Where did you get that morpher?"

"Well, that's still a little unclear…" The blonde glanced at Billy with a look of unease before turning back to Ashley. "A couple of days before the invasion, Tommy and I came home on holiday-"

The yellow ranger sat up straighter. "Tommy's here, too?" Katherine nodded and placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Lay back, now," she admonished. "You still need to rest."

"I don't have time to rest!" Ashley nearly shouted, ignoring the pink ranger's instructions and swinging her legs over the side of the stretcher. She grunted in discomfort, but quickly shrugged off the pain. "Astronema's taken over, my friends are in trouble... I don't even know what's happened to Andros." Her mind was suddenly racing with thoughts of storming the Dark Fortress. After all, even a suicidal plan was better than no plan at all.

"Ashley, calm down."

The yellow ranger fixed Jason with a furious glare. "Don't tell me to calm down!" She surprised Katherine by suddenly hopping off the gurney and grabbing her by the upper arm. For the first time in days, she felt a desperate surge of hope. "Katherine, please, we have to do something. Maybe we can try to hijack a patrol cruiser and get onto Astronema's ship to rescue the others. She won't be expecting us to commit an all out assault, and once we have a few more Rangers-"

"We can't do that."

The voice was unmistakable: Calm, but firm. Determined, yet heavy with the burden of leadership.

It made Ashley's heart ache for her own red ranger.

"Tommy…" Katherine's soft voice called to him with a sigh of relief. "We were getting worried."

"I'm fine," he told her, approaching the small group and quickly making his way to Katherine's side. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and khaki pants, both of which had definitely seen better days. The young man slipped an arm around Kat's waist and squeezed her, gently, while holding a hand out to Ashley, who let go of Katherine's arm to clasp it. "Man, Ashley, it's really good to see you. What happened? How did you get away?"

"It's a long story, Tommy," Ashley sighed, wishing she didn't have to lie, but knowing she didn't really have a choice. Her brown eyes held his for a moment, the silent plea so clearly evident. "Look, I know the odds here, but we have to do something."

"It's not like we don't want to," he said, exchanging looks with the others. "But, to be honest, we've had our hands full just trying to get people out of the city."

"Well, you certainly did a good job, because I didn't see a single person in all of downtown."

"It wasn't easy," Katherine responded tiredly. "Especially with the Alliance patrols breathing down our necks. We were lucky that so many people pitched in to help." She cast Jason a meaningful glance.

"I never thought I'd be so grateful for sewers," the former gold ranger remarked soberly.

Ashley turned her attention to him, just then, her gaze softening. They'd only just met and she'd already managed to hit the guy, and yell at him... twice. It was obvious that Jason had been an integral part of the rescue effort. He'd probably saved more lives than she in the past few days, and regardless of whatever Ashley was going through, he certainly didn't deserve to bear the brunt of her anger and frustration.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

Billy, Tommy and Kat exchanged startled looks at Ashley's sudden confession while Jason merely offered her a friendly grin.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "It isn't the first time I've been beaten up by a yellow ranger."

At Ashley's confused look, Kat touched her arm. "Jason used to be a Ranger, Ashley."

In the space of a few seconds, Ashley finally made the connection. "You were the Red Ranger," she said softly, her voice sounding somewhat awestruck. "The first one."

Jason nodded and clapped a hand onto Billy's shoulder. "And Billy here was the first one to wear blue."

A pained look flashed across Ashley's face and she dropped her gaze. "Blue… God, Justin…"

"I'm sure he's alright," Katherine said.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "He's a smart kid. And he knows how to take care of himself."

"No," Ashley countered, now shaking her head, emphatically. "You don't understand." Her brown eyes flicked to each of them in turn, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

This was exactly what Astronema had been expecting – the old rangers pulling together, rallying the people to fight back. Her only obstacle in rounding them up was that she didn't know where they were. At the time of the invasion, she'd been utterly focused on the active Ranger teams. They had been the immediate threat, and the Alliance had made an all out effort to neutralize them.

But, now, the Kerovan was on a new hunt. And Ashley was the bloodhound.

"She's looking for him… for all of you."

Billy's face was drawn tight. "Who's looking for us?"

"Astronema."

Ashley looked at Tommy. She should have known he'd already anticipated such a move.

"You're the only threat left," she announced. "The rest of us are…" Her face darkened as she wrestled with a mixture of anger and guilt, as well as an overwhelming sense of failure. "Well, she pretty much took us out of the fight, didn't she?"

Katherine took her hand and squeezed it, encouragingly. "Not entirely."

Ashley quickly withdrew from her and turned away from the group, ashamed that she didn't have the courage to tell them the truth.

"I couldn't save them," she whispered, brokenly. "I couldn't save anyone." The yellow ranger squeezed her eyes shut, trying, desperately, to hold back the tears. Now was not the time to fall apart. Her parents, her friends... everyone was counting on her.

"That's not true."

Two pairs of brown eyes locked. Ashley stared at Jason, trying to read his face. There was something in his expression, the _way_ he was looking at her... and almost immediately, she recognized it.

Respect.

An irrational flare of anger burned within her at the thought of being the object of this man's woefully misguided admiration, particularly when she didn't deserve it.

"How the hell would you know?" she demanded.

"Because, I was there."

Everyone in the room was now looking at Jason as he stepped forward, his dark, earnest gaze fixed solely on Ashley.

"You and the other Rangers, you fought as hard as anyone could have," he continued. "Even when we all knew it was hopeless, you guys never gave up. And when Astronema forced you to surrender..." He stopped, suddenly, and looked at the others. "Well, it was just about the bravest thing I've ever seen."

Ashley looked stricken. "You call that bravery? Because I got on my knees in front of that—"

"You were willing to lay down your life to save them, Ashley," Jason said forcefully. "You showed the Alliance what a Ranger is really made of." His gaze softened, but there remained more than a hint of steel in it, as well.

Then he said, "Zordon would have been proud. I know I was."

Katherine could see that Ashley was trying not to lose control of her emotions and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the young ranger and holding her, tightly. That was all the encouragement Ashley needed, and she seemed to crumple against the tall blonde, seizing her in an almost desperate grip.

"It's alright, Ashley, just let it out," Kat soothed, feeling the young woman's emotions uncoiling against her. Ashley's entire body hitched as she struggled to hold it all back, but with each gentle whisper of consolation from the pink ranger, all of her self-imposed restraints finally gave way.

Tommy drew closer and placed a hand on Ashley's back, adding his strength and understanding. After a moment, his strong arms embraced both young women, and the three of them stood together, drawing comfort from such a profoundly simple – and utterly human – act of intimacy.

"Don't worry, Ashley," Tommy said softly, his hand now rubbing her back in a slow, calming motion. "We'll think of something."

Jason and Billy remained silent while Ashley poured out her anguish, though it was obvious from the former blue ranger's expression that he was thinking of another ranger, one far away from Earth, who likely lost her battle against the Alliance, as well.

"You'll see her again, Bro."

The hand on his shoulder brought Billy out of his own dark thoughts, and he turned to Jason, his blue eyes shining with emotion.

"Everything happened so fast," he said softly. "When we sent out a distress call, that's when we found out that it was happening all over. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to come back to Earth, but I didn't want to leave her." He rubbed his thumb and forefinger against his weary eyes, discreetly wiping away the moisture that had gathered in them. "But, she told me there was nothing I could do there, that I should go where I was needed... and then she used the very last ounce of power they had left to send me back."

He stopped talking for a moment, suddenly aware that the others were now looking over at him. He met Ashley's gaze first. She was standing between Tommy and Kat, who still had an arm draped over her shoulders. Even in the gloomy light of the cave, he could see that her dark eyes were red and puffy, but they were also filled with a fierce kind of resolve. And anger. He realized that the latter was for his benefit, and it touched him, deeply.

For a fleeting moment, she reminded him of Cestria.

"When I left Aquitar, I promised her that I'd find a way to stop them." Billy looked at each of his friends as he spoke, but eventually his eyes came to rest on Ashley's face, once again. "Now, I'm not sure exactly how to do that, yet, but I think I may have an idea on where to start."

As he began to explain exactly what is was he had in mind, Tommy and Katherine exchanged knowing glances. No matter how desperate the situation, this was what Billy always did best: he used his smarts to outmaneuver the enemy.

He was still the Wolf, after all.

* * *

To be continued... 


	12. We Three

**Down for the Count**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I'm just borrowing.

Note: Consider this AU. Just an idea I had. I know re-telling the events in 'C2D' has been done to death, but I have this thing about beating dead horses… umm…not literally, of course.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everybody. Sorry for the delay on this one. Real life and all…

---------------

Chapter 12: We Three

Misery loves company.

A smirk curled Astronema's lips as she recalled the words once spoken to her by Cassie Chan. At the time, the Karovan didn't quite grasp their meaning, but now the phrase made a perverse kind of sense to her... albeit she was not exactly the one who was miserable.

She moved with careful steps, circling them, slowly, like a lioness stalking her prey. The three figures stood in a row, eyes staring straight ahead, not even the slightest twitch of movement in their limbs. Astronema finally came to a stop in front of them, studying her prisoners with a critical eye, searching for any signs of resistance.

"Blue," she called out in a commanding voice. "Come to me."

Two precise steps brought T.J. to within inches of Astronema's face. His back was ramrod straight, muscles tense and defined, battle ready. The Karovan ran a gloved hand down the length of his left arm, feeling the tightly coiled power beneath his dark skin.

"What is your primary function?"

"I Kill."

The Queen of Evil arched a brow in response. There was no emotion in those two simple words, merely cold, hard fact. She resisted the urge to smile.

"Who do you kill?"

"Astronema's enemies."

"Who are my enemies?"

"Everyone."

This time she did smile. It was an evil, chilling expression.

"Blue, return to your place."

When the young man reclaimed his spot beside his equally rigid teammates, Astronema glanced over her shoulder at the creature fidgeting, nervously, behind her.

"Must I always address them in this manner?" she questioned irritably.

Ghallet's clawed hands shook as he bowed to his Queen. "I... I'm afraid so, Your Highness. For some reason, they will not answer to their names, and their verbal interface is rudimentary, at best. I have embedded a set of protocols for them to follow, but they can only carry out tasks that are put forth in the simplest of terms. Although the implants I've used are similar to yours, they appear to be suppressing a larger portion of their higher brain functions."

Astronema frowned. "Why is that?"

"The physiology of the Terrans is far more primitive than your own. Of course, there may be another factor contributing to the trouble I've encountered..." It was clear that Ghallet was hesitant to continue, and Astronema fixed him with an impatient glare.

"Well?"

"They are Power Rangers."

The creature's statement drew Astronema's full attention and she spun on her heel and approached him. Ghallet was frozen to the spot, gazing up at her, trying to hide his terror. When the villainess leaned down to stare into his face, the Thesuisian couldn't stop himself from recoiling like a frightened animal.

"I am aware of that, you idiot," she hissed. "Are you telling me that their connection to the Morphin Grid is somehow making them more resistant to the implants?"

"It-it is a p-possibility, My Queen," he sputtered. "There are forces within the Grid that are unknown to anyone, save for perhaps Zordon, himself."

The mention of her nemesis elicited a low growl from the Karovan and she quickly straightened up and marched back to where her young captives still stood, dutifully awaiting orders from their new master. Astronema peered into Cassie's blank face, trying to find some hint of awareness.

There was none.

"They will obey my commands to the letter. Correct?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Your voice is the only thing that will trigger their bodies' physiological responses."

Despite their limited vocabulary, Astronema was definitely pleased. Coercing a single ranger to do her bidding had been enjoyable to say the least, but now she had half of the Space Rangers under her complete control, forced to bend to her will.

It was simply exquisite.

"My Psycho Rangers were most definitely a poor substitute," she mused aloud.

"There is still one more thing, My Queen," Ghallet spoke up, feeling just slightly emboldened by her backhanded praise. He stepped forward, timidly, lifting an arm and splaying the talons of his right claw.

Astronema stared at the morpher he held, a strange feeling of trepidation rising within her. Despite the protection of her dark magic, she still felt the surge of power as Ghallet rested the item in her gloved hand. The sensation was familiar to her, muted though it was.

"Black," was all Ghallet said as he bowed, reverently, before his new ruler.

Breathing deeply, Astronema allowed the Grid's formidable might to hold sway over her. It was only a residual effect, she knew, left over from a time long ago, when the call to serve was still her destiny. But, this particular lineage was not meant for her. Black was not her legacy.

She approached Carlos and grasped his arm. The young man remained completely passive as she strapped the morpher to his wrist. For a fraction of a second, Astronema was certain there had been something in his eyes – recognition, perhaps, or helpless fury. She continued to gaze at him, curiously, wondering if he was able to understand exactly what was happening to him. Her own implant did not control her body as it did his; rather it reconfigured her synaptic responses, subduing her emotions and personality, bringing her baser, darker self to the fore.

A part of her hated it, despised it. Dark Specter had wanted to bring her back into the fold, and Darkonda, that filthy, sadistic piece of scum, had been all too eager to prove his loyalty and belie the rumors of betrayal and treachery that his detractors whispered in their master's ear.

Ecliptor had been his first victim. In trying to protect Astronema, he'd aided the Rangers escape from Yotoba, something that Darkonda was eager to punish him for. But, Ecliptor was a being whose origins revolved around technology. The implants were invasive, but they were also familiar to his anatomy. His body not only accepted them, but incorporated them, and over time, that ability to adapt enabled him to somewhat negate their effects.

But, his charge was only human. So, tragically, utterly human.

After her capture, Darkonda had tortured her, violated her. He did horrible, unspeakable things to her body, while simultaneously tearing through her psyche. He stripped her down until there was almost nothing left, except anger, rage, and ugly, bitter hatred. Then, when he was certain there was nothing else he could do, save for killing her outright, he simply flipped a switch…

And Karone, or rather, Astronema, was forever frozen in that moment, filled with an unquenchable fury, and an all–consuming ambition to bathe the universe in blood.

Fortunately, with Ecliptor's help, she'd survived. After spending countless hours studying the devices that now seemingly ruled them both, he'd managed to make adjustments to Astronema's implant, shutting down the volatile emotions that threatened to engulf her. She could still feel, but now, her murderous impulses were balanced by a cruel, calculating temperament. She became more tactician than tyrant, an analytical mind driven by an all-consuming darkness. It was the consummation of everything Dark Specter had desired for her, though, admittedly, he did not expect Astronema's ultimate corruption to be the benchmark that would herald his downfall.

As time passed, the Alliance' pursuit of the Space Rangers became Astronema's number one priority, and the invasive device in her brain, secondary. Truthfully, once she'd finally descended into her own ice-cold cocoon, thoroughly detached from the young woman she used to be, it didn't really matter anymore. The pain was often intense, but it kept her sharp, and it served as a reminder of the ruthlessness she needed to aspire to in order to destroy her master and seize his vast empire for her own.

And now, she'd finally done just that... and so much more.

"Black." Even as the word fell from Astronema's lips, the length of Carlos' body tightened in anticipation. "Morph."

Ghallet had never witnessed any of the Terrans' transformations before, though he would never dare confess such a thing. If Astronema ever found out that he hadn't gotten around to testing the implants on a fully-morphed Ranger, she would kill him for sure.

Still, he had to admit, the process was quite fascinating. He watched with a mixture of fear and curiosity as, upon Astronema's command, the young man known as Carlos lifted his arm and pressed several buttons on the morpher's small keypad. There was no sound, no battle cry, only a blinding flash of brilliant light, and when it faded, the Black Space Ranger stood in his place.

The helmeted figure remained at attention, as if waiting for his leader's call to action. Ghallet released a shaky breath, infinitely relieved that his work had apparently paid off. He stood a bit straighter, feeling a profound sense of accomplishment. Surely his Queen couldn't deny his value to the Alliance now.

When Astronema turned to him, the demure Thesiusian was beaming like a proud father… until he saw the glint of cruelty in her otherwise cold, empty gaze.

"Black," the Queen of Evil intoned rather blandly, "...kill it."

With the simplest gesture from her outstretched hand, the Ranger turned and quickly located his target. Sheer terror plastered itself across Ghallet's small, repugnant face and he put his claws up in an empty, fruitless attempt to somehow protect himself.

"No… no, please! Your Highness… I-I don't understand! I did as you commanded–"

Like the scythe of Death itself, the shimmering blade sliced through the air at an insane speed, cleanly separating Ghallet's head from his shoulders, his life ending faster than the echoes of his final, futile pleas for mercy.

As the creature's dark, viscous blood began to pool at his feet, the Black Ranger straightened up from his position of attack, bringing his Lunar Lance around the front of his body in a sweeping arc where it suddenly disappeared from view. Having done his master's bidding, the armored fighter once again stood at the ready, never uttering a single, solitary sound.

"Are you sure that was wise, My Queen?"

If those words had come from anyone else, Astronema would have struck them down on the spot. Instead, she merely turned at the sound of his voice, barely sparing a glance toward Ghallet's gruesome remains as Ecliptor emerged from the shadows, silent as a ghost. He'd been there all along, of course. He was always there, watching over her.

"The knowledge he possessed was dangerous to me." She gave him a slightly menacing look, though she doubted such a thing had any effect on him. "Dark Specter may have been too stupid to recognize when his subordinates posed a threat. I, however, am not."

When Ecliptor bowed his head to her, Astronema shifted her attention back to the Black Ranger. She smiled, grimly, unable to hide the pleasure she felt at having been able to order him to commit such a brutal act. She was only sorry that Zordon hadn't been there to witness it. Of course, there would be other opportunities. Of that, she would make certain.

"Black, power down."

At Astronema's command, another flash of light burst forth, and Carlos Olivera reappeared, as still and unmoving as a statue. She stepped forward and removed the morpher from his wrist. She then held the small device between her fingertips, gazing down at it, thoughtfully.

"Have they found my brother's ship?"

"No," Ecliptor answered. "But, it is only a matter of time before he and the Silver Ranger return to Earth."

"True," the Karovan agreed, "and I am very much looking forward to that."

She abandoned her study of Eltar's amazing technology to cast a somewhat vengeful look at her new soldiers. There was still no explanation as to how the prisoners managed to escape the cryo-tubes and commandeer their ship, although Astronema had her suspicions. And considering the implications, she had no intention of sharing her thoughts on the subject with anyone.

Still, even the probable interference of her alter ego would do the two rangers little good. It was true that they were both formidable warriors, but, ultimately, despite their enhanced capabilities, they were only human. They cared too much, just as she once did. It was a weakness that the Queen of Evil had every intention of exploiting.

The low rumble of Ecliptor's voice broke through her moment of introspection.

"We still have the rebels to contend with," he reminded her.

"I don't believe that will be a problem for very much longer."

"Unless the Yellow Ranger is now buried under the remains of Angel Grove's Youth Center."

Once again, Astronema's gaze was drawn to the morpher still clutched in her hand. "Ashley's fine."

There was a weighted pause and she finally looked up to see that Ecliptor had moved closer to her. Though his armored mask prevented anyone from reading his expressions, Astronema knew him well enough to notice the marked stiffness in his overall demeanor. He was concerned about her, and had been since he'd found her unconscious on the bridge several hours earlier.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked slowly.

It was obvious by his tone that her remark had disturbed him and she cursed, inwardly, for having spoken without thinking. Hiding things from Ecliptor wasn't easy. He had an intuitive sense far beyond that of most creatures. At certain times, such as in battle, it was an invaluable skill, but it also made subterfuge a most difficult endeavor.

"Rangers are hard to kill," she said curtly, as if that should be explanation enough.

Turning to regard the three silent figures standing nearby, Ecliptor seemed to be considering her words. Then, in a surprising move, he suddenly brandished his sword and approached them, menacingly.

"Not anymore."

_... don't let him!..._

Astronema's eyes flashed, dangerously, and she took a possessive step toward her immobile prisoners while simultaneously producing her own weapon of choice.

"No one touches them," she warned.

There was another long, uncomfortable silence as one-time mentor and student regarded each other, both sensing that something had changed between them in the last few days, and it was more than Astronema's sudden rise to power.

"Astronema." Ecliptor's tone was deep, yet soft, sounding more like a worrisome father than the commander of an army. "Something is wrong."

Her blue eyes narrowed in anger. "My powers were overtaxed. That is all it was."

"We need to be certain."

The door to the lab suddenly swung open with a loud clang, and both turned to the source of the intrusion.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt, Your Royal Majesty." Elgar sauntered in, only to stop cold upon seeing Ghallet's dead body on the floor. "Whoa! Talk about losing your head!"

"What do you want!" Ecliptor growled.

Divatox' nephew took a step back and put his hands up. "Hey, take it easy there, Big E. I just wanted to let Her Most Highness know that we've spotted the Yellow Ranger."

Astronema's gaze sharpened. "She's at the rendezvous point?"

"Yup," Elgar grinned, oblivious to the fact that his Queen had already turned away from him to give her second-in command some instructions to follow. "My old stomping grounds. You know I mean that literally, right? I'm sure you've heard the stories about how I-"

A black and green blur suddenly shoved him back, roughly, against a console, and Elgar turned to protest, but Ecliptor was already through the door and gone from sight.

"Stay with them!" Astronema commanded as she disappeared in a bright flash of violet light.

When he was certain they were both gone, Elgar straightened up and tugged on his vest, indignantly. "Sheesh! All that fuss over one little ranger." He glanced over at the three teens still standing at attention. They were like statues, only an occasional blink of their eyes giving an indication that they were even alive. It was so strange to see them like that.

Strange… but nice.

"Well, looks like I've got a captive audience..."

With a devilish grin, he walked over to them, callously stepping on Ghallet's corpse as he went. Countless battles against the young Terrans made him cautious, though, and he paused for a moment, waving his hands in front of their faces just to be sure.

Getting no response from the teens, he suddenly cackled, ""How ya doin', Rangers? Not too good, I bet." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, indicating the body of the small creature lying just behind him. "'Course, you're way better off than that guy!"

Casting a quick look around, Elgar grabbed a chair and pulled it over, eagerly seating himself in front of the trio. He threw a leg over one chair arm and swung it, casually, taking a moment to contemplate his razor sharp claws.

"I think I need a manicure…" he mumbled to himself, eyes losing focus for a moment before sitting up and shaking his head to clear the cobwebs that so often threatened to derail his limited train of thought. "So, whaddaya say we take a little stroll down memory lane, huh? Like, remember the time I blew your Command Center into a million pieces?"

Outwardly, the three rangers showed no response to his words…

---------------

To be continued...


End file.
